


Changing A Winchester's Destiny

by Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Series: Angelic Ways [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: oh my gosh, read chapter's 19, 20, 21, and 22 again.  They should make sense now.  I can't believe I posted one chapter twice  ooopsie.  I need to stop playing with Dean in the middle of the night.





	1. Intro to Sand Springs, Oklahoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter our conquering heros... but who will conquer whom?

     I was sitting in my office area in the laundry room paying bills and balancing check books when my younger two boys came tumbling in through the back door behind me. “Mom, Kevin made me ride in the very back of the van where there’s no air conditioner again so I wouldn’t hear him and his friend talking on their way back from picking me up at school.” I swiveled my chair around to face them and shot Kevin a “why do you antagonize your brother” look he knew too well. Kevin rolled his eyes and said, “My friend, Jeri was talking about sex, mom.” ”I know about sex to you know, I watch….” My 14 year old stumbled over his words then added “nature shows” I was about to start my usual rant about his “nature shows’ and the platform he normally watched them on when a text chimed on my desk. The boys left the laundry room and I picked up my phone.

            my boys are in your area and wrecked their car I sent them your way from jz told them 

            you were a safe place don’t take any shit from them k

     My friend Bobby sent me the text. He had two family members needing shelter after a car accident in my area. They were out by Zink Ranch. That meant they were only 20 minutes away. I had heard about the accident through media and back channels and knew these men were hunters. Just then another text chimed.

  
             Staying over

  
     That was Norm a longtime friend of my family. He drove a tow truck in his retirement and on trips with auction sales he would stay at my place to get him off the road the required 10 hours. I had my boys set out to get things ready for 3 guests. My middle boy Kevin moved my truck from the higher street level driveway to the ally level garage. My house was set against a hill and half the house had a lower level. 2 story garages were very common in my city. I loved having the extra space to park and store project cars. The boys did too. Kevin came upstairs and took his van down 2nd street and into the alley as well. My youngest Rich had just finished changing the sheets in the spare bedroom and was headed to the apartment over the garage when I heard the rumble of a powerful truck come to the stop sign across from my house. “There’s Norm” I called out the window over the sink. Kevin rushed across the driveway and up the stairs beside the garage, so he was out of the way. Norm backed the tow truck into the driveway and 2 tall men climbed out of each of the back doors of the crew cab truck. Like a shot my boys took the bags they pulled out with them and headed in the house through the back door. The closer of the two looked me up and down and smiled before he got ahold of his thoughts. I stuck my hand out and introduced myself, “Hi, I’m (y/n). Welcome to Sand Springs.” Dean took my hand carefully, shook it and said “Dean Winchester, turning to the taller man that walked up behind him he added, “this is my brother Sam. We thank you for taking us in.” The younger man seemed to grunt a “yeah” as he took my hand. I motioned for the guys to follow me out of the way while Norm rolled the Impala off the flat bed and pushed it under the car port. The car was a mess. One side was bashed in and a wheel laid on top of the engine. The windshield and all the other windows were gone and the front bumper was bent like one of those mud flap silhouettes of a busty woman. I shook my head, “What a waste of a classic.” Dean looked pained as I surveyed the car. Then he noticed the car port. This was an old mechanics house there was an engine hoist on a moveable crane system. One wall was lined by mechanic equipment and Kevin had opened the garage door to show a wall of tools and work space to fix things in airconditioned comfort. Sam said a soft wow then I got the men’s attention. Norm, you’re in your place. Sam, Dean you we have room for you in the house or I can arrange a room in a hotel nearby. I can loan you a truck too until your wheels are working again.” The brothers looked at each other and Dean said, “I’m not leaving Baby” Okay then, follow me. Kev and Rich moved from the back step into the house and waited by the bags they had carried in before. I offered them each a room as I stepped into the back of the house. Once a game room addition it now housed an art studio in the far corner, and 2 full size beds with a tv and lounging area. “Rich would have the whole room for his studio if I would let him” I said as I stepped into the room, “One of you can sleep in here or there are 2 rooms upstairs if you would each like some space.” Dean shook his head and said, “this will be fine.” Sam agreed, “Thank you so much for your hospitality.” Rich and Kev brought the guys bags in and set them on benches at the foot of each bed then left.

     I showed the men the back washroom near my desk. I promised them that Rich would not invade their room while they were there. “mostly because he’s not into painting right now. I got him a 3-D printer for his birthday and he’s creating things on the computer instead. Through this door is the rest of the house. We stepped into the kitchen and I took the path around the table in the center of the room pointing out the fridge and the dish cabinet. Kevin had been pulling cookies out of the ovens on the opposite side of the room. I added “and there’s the stove if either of you are inclined to cook but baking requires a reservation because Kevin is always making cookies.” Kevin took additional sheets of cookies off the table and added them to the oven after laying hot sheets on cooling racks on the counter beside the stove. I skirted the table and took them to the living room which had couches and chairs lining the walls against a designer’s suggestion. Ottomans and low tables were in front of the sitting areas. I pointed out the door to the stairs and my room and sat down in my favorite chair in the main corner of the living room beside a contraption that looked like a radiator cover or console table with doors. I invited the men to join me and continued to talk. "Almost everything you need to fix your car is in the garage. Parts are an easy trike ride away for Rich or Kevin can make runs to Tulsa. I have another son, Tommy who is a mechanic in Tulsa who can help you source parts and he’s a partner in a hot rod shop across the highway where you can cnc things or straighten metal.” Kevin then pulled 2 lasagnas from an oven and set them on trivets on the table. Rich had started setting the table adding a leaf to make it bigger. Jugs of milk, pitchers of tea and bottles of beer came out of the fridge next and then Kevin said, "I texted Norm that soups on.” Norm walked through the door way into the kitchen behind Kevin and inhaled exaggeratedly. I got up and led the Winchesters to the table. Sitting at the head of the table with Norm at the opposite end Kevin and Rich took their spots near me across from each other and a Winchester sat beside them. Kevin blushed every time he looked at Sam. Oh dear, please don’t let that brother be gay I prayed. Norm blessed the meal with a long prayer of thanks and we made small talk as we ate.

     I went on filling the air with things I thought the guys needed to know like there was a laptop on a table in their bedroom and the wifi password was on the router on the wall in there as well. I also told them this was a hunter friendly house but we didn’t talk about that stuff in front of MY boys. When we had our fill of the lasagna, Norm reached for a cookie jar and a bottle of whiskey. Rich was closer to the sink so he took dishes off the table then replaced beer bottles with tumblers and added a bucket of ice to the table. Norm then asked if the men wanted “the hard stuff or more beer” Sam opted for tea, Kevin started a pot of coffee before saying he had homework. Rich took playing cards out of a drawer and then brought out another cookie jar and a container of Oreos. Norm said, “care for a game of Hold ‘Em or should we play Black Jack?” I voted for holding my cards, the brothers agreed and Rich left the table because he like black jack better. He took his Oreos with him. He tromped up the stairs muttering about mothers and how they knew how to get rid of their kids.  


“Okay, house rules, ante is one cookie and raises are capped at 5 unless you go all in. No one is required to go all in against you at that point you gotta show em after your all in has been matched by a raise.” I announced. Norm knew the rules and we began the game

“What were you hunting?” Norm asked

  
Dean said, “a pack of werewolves we followed them through the northern states and into Colorado then to a lake north of here. The last one tried to take us out by ramming the car with a tractor.”

“That didn’t go so well for him.” Sam added.

Norm agreed, “That tractor looked like it had hit a freight train head on.”

“And the werewolf?” I asked

“We dispatched him.” Dean answered.

       Fatigue and pain were visible on his face. I put a hand on his bare forearm and he tensed then relaxed. The pain eased out of his face and he gave us the whole story of tracking the band of werewolves. Sam added his take on the events and the hands of poker went on for a few hours. Finally Norm said he needed to hit the hay. He asked if he could take my truck and the boat out in the morning and I told him where to find the keys. I excused myself and retreated to my room after stowing the bottles and starting the dishwashers.

Sam and Dean made it to their room and were readying for bed when Sam said, "Bobby sent us an email. Listen,

           Boys,  


           Treat (y/n) with the utmost respect you hear me? She’s super special and deserves to have  

           things be nice and quiet around her place. I wish I was there instead of you guys. I could 

           use the break but those beasties you said were coming north have me in Canada now. I 

           mean it  guys, don’t go looking for trouble around there, (y/n) has everything well 

           under control in that part of the state and doesn’t need you bringing undue attention to 

           her and the work she does.

           Bobby

Dean shook his head and said “like we look for trouble” Sam agreed and went back to his laptop. Dean headed for the shower.

I was in my own bathroom soaking in my tub. I had let my mind wander to Dean and his rugged good looks. My imagination took over at that point and I let myself indulge in something I normally do not do.


	2. A bathtub, Jetty and John's truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple pie, The Stars and Stripes and good old American Steel

     I slid into the warm water of the soaker tub in my private oasis in the house. The walls had stone wainscoting and picture ledges around the room. Moisture proof art and pretty things leaned against the subtle tone on tone wallpaper. I had 70’s and 80’s love ballad instrumentals playing on the water proof speaker near the shower. I had only the candles casting shadows against the warm toned walls. The bubbles in the tub held a slight fragrance of my favorite scent. It mixed well with the perfume on my skin and relaxed me as I leaned back against the slope of the tub and almost floated in the soothing warmth. My mind wandered to Dean and his hands. I could feel the way they would rub against the tender parts of my body. I could taste his lips and sense where his arms would come in contact with me as he held himself above me. I was imagining him touching and caressing me in the tub which was just big enough for his long powerful legs to have a way to use his entire body to fill me with pleasure. I was tasting his kisses and the water on his skin. I could feel the pressure of my body against his and the way the water moved with our entangled bodies. There was a swelling of the waves as he entered me and then receded as his length receded from my body. He whispered soft words of encouragement in my ears. He called me lovely and desirable. His body backed up his words in their efforts to touch and meld into every inch of my own limbs and torso. His arms supported me in the water as they caressed me. His hands found their way from my waist to my shoulders and into my hair. Grasping his own head, we would pull each other into kisses matched by powerful thrusts of hips meeting in blissful tension and holding for long moments. His pace changed with his need or preoccupation in other moments on my skin. His lips traveled my face, neck and shoulders. I shifted my body just enough to lay flat in the bottom of the porcelain love nest in my head. I raised my legs to encircle his hips and the change in position brought a fire to his eyes. The thrusts of his body against mine brought wave after wave of pleasure to both of us until his eyes grew dark with need for a final release. My thoughts brought my body to a full crescendo of climax and I called his name in my release. As my pleasure faded so did the feelings of Dean against my body. My breathing eased, and I let my eyes open to the empty room. Dean was not there. I had dreamed our encounter. I felt weak and well used. Draining the tub and rinsing off bubble from me and my bath, I stepped from the fixture to the plush bath mat. Wrapping my self in a bath sheet, I turned to the mirror and used a hand towel to clear the steam from the glass. On my skin was beard burn and love marks. They were just dark enough to be felt on my skin as well as be seen. My legs were a little wobbly and my back felt pressure points where hard tub had been stuck to wet skin in motion. I still felt satisfied although a little sad that it had been a dream. I changed into my jammies and climbed into the crisp clean sheets. I settled back to watch the candles dance across the room. Feeling a little chilled by the sadness, I hit the remote for the fireplace to light. More flame lit longer shadows in my room and I drifted off to sleep hoping for more dream walking if it was to be. 

      Dean was in the shower at the other end of the house. The rustic bathroom had corrugated tin on the lower half of the walls and wood like tile up to the tin ceiling. The shower was all wood grain tile and a river rock floor sloped to the drain. There was a wooden bench in the shower. Dean had hung his towel on a hook just outside the swinging glass door. He touched the controls on the wall to warm the water just a tad then he felt the pull of something weird against his body. He stumbled to the bench and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. His mind was transported to another bathroom where (y/n) was lounging in a tub. A massive tub long enough for him to lie in fully. The water smelled like you, the candles seemed to emit your scent. Immediately he was stepping smoothly into the fixture with (y/n). He began running his hands up your legs, “what place in heaven is this?” he thought while extending his form to cover your body. He started kissing with soft questioning lips. “Is it okay to be in here with you?” “Can I touch this way?” his hands queried as he touched reachable parts of your body. He hummed strains of the music as his lengthening penis grazed your thighs. “would you like to make love to me?” radiated from his long legs and broad chest as they pressed against your side. You answer with a deep soul touching kiss with lots of tongue and deep breathing. “is this where you want me? His arms ask as he shifts above you. “will you enjoy it if I place myself inside you?” his girth pleads as he passes into your folds. Slowly and carefully his body comes into full contact and there’s a moment when his soul screams “YES” and he finds full seat with in you. Moving to withdraw in the smooth strokes of loving his body fights a war with itself, “yes I have to move to increase the sensation but no don’t move because being in contact with this beautiful creature is cataclysmic alone. Let me just FEEL the moment” Eventually need for movement wins and he thrusts steadily and slides reluctantly with a pace only his heart beat controlled. Moments the speed quickens then steadying breaths bring the rhythm back to calm but intense timing. The dance in the water is so wonderful he beams as the lights in his eyes change from need to control to a final push to bring you both over the edge. “Y/N” he had gasp in a hoarse deep voice. His lips are swollen from all the kisses. His knees, toes, wrists and elbows are bruised from contact with the hard tub, but his muscles feel well worn and his mind is blown. Pulling away from the water brings him back to reality in the shower at his end of the house. Shaking the feelings of loss from his mind he scrubs at his sensitive member and washes away the evidence of bubbles from his hips. Scratch marks on his back sting in the stream of water. He ends his showe,r towels dry and steps into his boxers then sweats and dons a t-shirt. 

      “Dude did you just have sex in the shower with our hostess?” Sam asks. Dean looks at him puzzled and says “NO” then turns his back to the younger brother. Sam says, “whatever, man. You sure look like you’ve been doing the horizontal mambo.” And shakes his head then turns back to the book he was reading on the tablet against his chest. Dean lies down in the other bed with his back to his brother and thinks, “What the hell just happened in there?” He could still taste your kisses and although he showered he still felt like he smelled of sex. Drifting off to sleep he thinks, Bobby said she was special, maybe she has something special about her. His final sigh into sleep is “y/n” as Sam turns off the tablet and drifts off to dream himself he’s thinking “craaaap”

      The next morning, I’m up with the dawn. I don’t want to be awake, but more dreams of Dean leave me drenched in sweat. I slip into a cool shower and then into my tank top and shorts for the day. Kevin is already brewing coffee and eating fruit before starting his day of errands. “Mom, I have Senior pictures today and then I’m going to the Box Yard with my friends, is that okay?” I agree it would be good for him to be out of the house for a while. His computer and internet friends occupy too much of his time. I add a few things to his list, like new school clothes and getting his haircut. I make sure his debit card is in his wallet and kiss him good bye. Rich slouches in for milk and cookies but accepts a protein bar instead of cookies and returns to his lair. I pull out a project from my work area by my chair and sit to listen to the birds chirp as the day awakens to its own activity. Sam emerges from the back of the kitchen and eyes the coffee pot. “May I?” he requests. I nod because I have a hair tie in my mouth and I’m pulling my hair back off my face. He does a double take looking at me with my arms up and my neck revealed. Embarrassed he turns away for cream and sugar it seems. He moves to the dining table and notices Norm’s truck isn’t in the driveway as he sits. I come to the table with my juice glass and say, "Norm took his tow truck down stairs to keep it out of the way. He took my fishing truck to the lake before light. I guess we’ll be having a fish fry tonight because he has a way with fishing, more like catching." I explain that we have enough fishermen in my organization that we keep a boat in the marina and 2 loaded trucks as well as a “bass boat”. Sam nods and makes all the appropriate comments, but he’s bored and still a little taken aback by my appearance. Dean saunters in still in his pjs saying “mornin’ “ Then opens the fridge taking a juice bottle out of the door. He leans against the near by counter and drinks straight from the jug. He smiles an appreciating look at me then looks at the scowl on Sam’s face. I excuse myself from the table and go back to my corner and my project. I pick up my work and pretend I can’t hear them whispering 40 feet away. “Dude why does (y/n) look like she’s been scrubbed with a brillo pad?” Dean looks at me then back at his brother and shrugs an I don’t know, then takes a long pull on the juice bottle. Sam continues, “isn’t that your mark on her chest there?” A small cluster of bite marks sit in the same place where Dean has his anti-possession tattoo. Dean squints and looks me over again. A blush tinges his face. “I swear man, we didn’t do a thing.” He quietly snarls and ducks out the doorway back to their room as Sam follows him whispering contrary words, “ Bobby said to treat her right. What were you thinking?” Loud voices could be heard from the back room. My focus was pulled from the argument to the front door when my oldest son walked in. “Hey Ma, you got some work for me I see. Is that your new project car?” I shook my head no and then putting my project down I say, “give me a minute” I clear my throat as I near the back bedroom. “Guys, I would like to talk to you in the living room please.” I turned to return to my seat. The Winchester brothers enter and look a little shocked when they see my oldest son. A little taller than Sam but built like a redwood tree, my giant boy was leaning against my work station looking at the pieces I had been working on putting together. He compliments me on my efforts and says “ she’s going to love it” I smile in thanks and introduce the men to Tommy. “This is my oldest son, he’s a mechanic on staycation this month. He’s agreed to help you source parts for the Impala. We are partners in a Hot Rod shop across the highway so when you’re ready for body work he’ll help you get the pieces straight and welded back in place, then painted up.” Dean looked like he was running a tally of items and prices in his head. I interrupted him, “Don’t start worrying about cost. I have special funds set aside to help hunters. There’s plenty to do a top notch rebuild and keep your Baby running like new. Meanwhile, you can do some trade with some of the locals and help me out to cover some of the expense if you want.” Sam said, “Our dad taught us to pay our own way.” I tapped my fingers on the arm of my chair and said, “Well I owe your dad a debt so let’s just say, most of your bill is covered” The brothers looked at each other and then Tommy chimed in, “Winchester, John Winchester would be the right age to have sons their….” I looked at him like a mom and he stopped talking. “AAAAhhhhh, the truck…” and shut up. 

      Rich jumped down the last of the stairs from the upper floor and flew to hug his brother. “Oh yeah, Rich is here to help. He’s known at the local part stores and they’ll bring things he can’t pull in his wagon.” Rich and Tommy went to the kitchen table and Rich put a plate of bacon and pancakes out to microwave. “If Rich get to be too much of a hassle send him on a parts run for blinker fluid. He’ll head to see if anyone in the network has something for him to do.” Just then an older woman as tall as the men and built like a redwood too came in clucking. She pulled an apron out of her bag, kissed me on the cheek and started telling my boys what to do. She said hi to the Winchesters and then gave them condolences on their father with out me telling her who they were. That was Jetty. She had the sight and she also ran my house as well as a crew of cleaning professionals who served those who wanted cleaning help and those that needed it. Jetty pulled food out of the fridge and freezer and started breakfast. It was then I apologized for not cooking for Dean and Sam. I’m not a good cook so Jetty took over when I got married the first time and has been with me ever since. She talked to and over everyone telling anyone who would listen about her plans for the day, her grievances and her prayers. Sam and Dean were enchanted by her. I sat at my place at the table and took notes. Rich paid attention and fetched her things then brought me my calendar and a check book. I wrote out checks that Jetty asked for then laid a credit card on top of the stack of papers I generated, and she hugged me when she slipped them into the pocket of her apron. Women of all ages and walks of life entered the house just as pancakes and bacon was piled on platters on the table. Jetty assigned houses and chores to teams of the women then sat down to talk to me after the table was cleared. 

     “(Y/n) I heard of another couple of widows that have lost their homes at the colony.” She didn’t need to go on… Unmarried women with children lived in a collection of duplexes called, The Widow’s Colony in town. When their kids were grown or had left for college or other things the women were expected to move out. Most women were prepared for those day but occasionally there were tragedies that forced the women to leave before they were prepared. When Jetty brought me these women, I folded them into the network. Asking a few more questions I told Jetty to take them to a newly flipped house and see if they were interested in being roommates. If not ask them what they wanted, then get them set up. Standing I saw Tommy and Dean standing out by Baby. Then I heard Tommy holler, “Ma, I’m getting the truck.” I cringed. Tommy tromped down the outdoor stairs to the lower level of my yard, then we heard a garage door open and an engine start. The rumble of the old truck was music to my heart but I felt panic also. The change in pitch didn’t ease anything when Tommy backed her into the ally brought her up the street and around the corner to the front. Dean said, “ Where did you get my dad’s truck?!” My heart sunk. Sheepishly I said, “Bobby found it for me after we heard your dad had died. Tommy rebuilt it and I’ve been using it as a daily driver.” Sam looked outraged. “We looked everywhere for that truck. Bobby never told us he found it. Why in the heck would you end up with it?” “And where is his stuff that he had in it?” Dean cut in. I explained that the title made out to me was mailed from a dead drop a month after John had died. We started looking for it and Bobby’s connections found it. Again, I said Tommy rebuilt it and the stuff from it was secured by another hunter before I ever got it. I ducked my head again and said, “Bobby knows which hunter, but he never told me, I haven’t asked again.” Dean and Sam started inspecting the truck and Tommy bragged, the cab had been extended with another cab to make it 4 doored and the bed had been switched for a longer bed too, but the motor and chassis were original. The men loaded up and went “to town” the 4 to 5 blocks to the part stores and I went back in the house to work.


	3. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you gamble with cookies and run out what else could you play for?

     At lunch Tommy leads the guys into the house and sets out the cold cut trays Jetty prepared for him. With Kevin out of the house Jetty had been making flat bread and keeping it in the oven to stay warm. She also had fresh baked loaves on the table. One of our cottage industries was making bread to sell at specialty shops and farmer’s markets. I was hesitant about coming to the table but Tommy was talking and I realized he had let things slip that would require answers so I sat at my spot at the far end of the table and waited. Tommy said, “ my dad didn’t like the way ma used her powers so he took me away from her and left me with my grandparents. There wasn’t anything she could do because she couldn’t explain the things going on to the judge and my father knew it. He took advantage of it….” Dean looked up at the word powers and his eyes met Sam’s on the other side of the table then they both looked at me suspiciously.

     “Tommy, dear, would you eat and let me explain? Actually, I think I need back up for this, Cas? Could you join us?” The stalwart angel appeared at Deans side between Dean and myself then dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “It’s an honor your, your, grace?” he whispered. The Winchester brothers watch Cas with surprise and curiosity. Never had they see someone cause Cas to kneel and act like a subordinate. They looked back at me with confusion and wariness.

     “Cas please sit down in a chair” I told him and went on. “I too am an angel, part angel part human but not a nephalim. The sire of my line is Dominion. The angels trusted to be in the chamber with God and worship him in the 7 languages of their control. My dominion is earth. Throughout the years my family has traded responsibilities for earth and time with another family. When a male is born and gains his strength he becomes Father Time, when a female is born and matures she becomes Mother Nature. I came into my powers late in life and struggled to control them which made it awkward to be with a human family. My father had my powers bound so that when the time came he could guide me but he was killed and my binding lessened a little each year until I gained them full strength in time to replace the retiring Mother Nature. By that time Tommy had been born and I was married to his father. Things did not go well from then until almost the turn of the century. I had been expecting my mate to be sent to me, an angel or archangel looking for a change. When no one came, I found a human husband, he just recently died.” Tommy broke in, “John was great, he looked after me in ways I can’t even begin to describe, he loved those boys more than his own life and well, being with ma… That’s something completely different I’ve been told.” 

     I teared up thinking of John, I looked away choking back the pain. Sam spoke up then, “um, I’m sorry to hear that but you said his name is John?” I knodded then said, “not your John, your dad. My John was from a long line of pacifists but when his boys were threatened by a band of werewolves he thought he could handle them alone and paid the price. So today with the way things are, I actually share Mother Nature duties with a group of women across the globe. All of us are from the same line but we have our realms. I handle things in North America and others take their areas. It allows us to pool resources when major things are needed and to specialize in other ways.”

     We continued to talk through the hot afternoon. Tommy got up from the table then settled into a recliner in the family room and soon was snoring. Dean and Sam asked questions. “Could you have stopped the hurricanes?” Sam asked. I shook my head, “weather is a condition of earth, generated by it but it’s not a controllable element. Natural disasters are random and I’m here to facilitate healing and calm not turn my realm into a constant spring day in Oklahoma.” Dean looked again at Cas then me. “Let me get this straight, you are an angel higher in ranking than Cas. A Dominion? But you’re human too?” Cas answered for me. “When an angel or an arch angel mate with a human, they create Nephilim which are powerful beings but when a Dominion mates with a human it raises the human to angel status if they chose and the children are dominion, if the mate does not chose to be angels then they become human children. It’s part of her power to impart gifts to her children. Something lower ranking angels cannot do.”

     Jetty returned from her afternoon errands at that point and shooed us from the kitchen. “(y/n) has business to attend to so the rest of you…” tapping Tommy on the foot, “get on outta here” The men and angel hopped to their feet and took their dishes to the sink. Dean reached into the refrigerator on his way out the back entrance to the kitchen. Jetty told him “there’s plenty of beer in the cooler out in the garage, leave that for when (y/n) wants it.” Dean visibly swallowed and looked ashamed then sulked out the back doors. Jetty gave me receipts and paperwork and asked me to transfer more money into the Feeding Family and Friends account for work on the bread ovens at the center. I took the papers and went to my office. I could hear Cas and the men talking out on the back patio. 

     “I don’t get it. Why is she down here when heaven is in chaos?” Sam asked. Cas said “She has her responsibilities here. The dominion in charge of heaven skipped out on his job when Chuck took off with Amara. Archangels and angels have been filling in but until a new dominion takes the responsibility, we’re stuck with what we have.” Hmmm, I thought, there is something I could do but first I needed to make preparations. The men continued to talk and when they all seemed satisfied that I wouldn’t cause harm I joined them on the patio. Tommy had been silently cleaning up around Baby and Norm had come back. Norm was fileting fish while Rich and Kevin set up the grills and fry station. Jetty came to the back door with prep and handed down the dredgings for the fish. Soon the neighbor ladies on the block turned up with side dishes and desserts. Jetty had put the word out that there were more mouths to feed at my house and Norm was in town. There were women of all ages vying for the attention of the men in my yard. Tommy took advantage of the chaos and left with his girlfriend. Rich buddied up with 2 gals Kevin’s age and Kevin sought shelter with a knot of elderly ladies. Men from the neighborhood trickled in as they came home from work. Soon there were tables and chairs dotting the front yard and the lower yard as well as spilling out onto the edge of the street. Eventually a police car and a sheriff’s patrol unit blocked off the short stretch of road and the gathering took over the street. I mingled with my friends until Dean caught my eye and he tilted his head toward the car port. Leaning against baby’s undamaged trunk he started asking questions. Sam joined us and peppered in his own thoughts. “You’re fully powered angel choosing to live on earth? Why?” I shook my head. “My family was assigned to earth a century ago when the chamber of God became over crowded with worshipers. Before then our workers were assigned to regions and we commanded from above but things were beginning to shift and it was thought we would be more beneficial as a boots on the ground force” 

     Dean shook his head, “ I don’t buy it, why would you choose to be here before the fall?” Cas, stepped in and said “Population explosions required more intervention on earth so there was a group of dominion that were sent out to help out down here. You see them at work in all sorts of ways, peace keeping, humanitarian efforts, social reforms. Here (y/n) is working on community out reach. This city is viewed as the poor relation to the metropolis of Tulsa. Lower income families tend to live here and there’s a higher need for help.”

     “My family stepped in to help out when the founder of Sand Springs and his friends were passing away or retiring. Since then we have worked to ease the suffering of the economic problems in this area. We’ve brought in businesses and encouraged growth. I have a lifetime of work to do here. I didn’t know there was a problem up there until I heard you mention it.” Turning to Cas I said, I think I can help but I need to make some preparations here first. I guess I’ll be ready to leave about the same time Baby is ready to go.” Dean turned to the car and sighed a little. I touched his shoulder and made reassuring sounds as well. He relaxed under my touch. After dark families drifted away and a nighttime cleaning crew came in to clean up while my smaller group returned to the house and the poker table. 

     We joked and talked around the table and then my sons drifted off to bed, then Norm, when Sam lost his last cookie he took off to take a shower. Dean and I had been trading piles of cookies all night. Dean turned to me with a challenge in his eyes. How about we sweeten the pot? The winner of the hand gains favors from the loser?” I was sure this could lead to no where good but I agreed. When the next hand when his way he said, “I’ll collect on my favor now, and standing he came around the table and took the hair tie from my hair. He looped it around his little finger like a ring of neon green and returned to his side of the table. I won the next three hands and collected his shirt, belt and one of his boots when Sam poked his head into the room. “Oh” the tall brother said, “night” he muttered as he turned from the room and I heard the door to their bedroom close loudly. At that point I called the game and taking my prizes I retreated to my own room. Dean sat at the table dumbfounded. He stood and took a step toward my room then thought better of it, removed his other boot, left it beneath the table and padded to his bed in the room with his brother. 

     Before dawn the next day I was up and had my sewing machine out on the work table I kept folded up in a credenza like table next to my chair in the living room. I was finishing the last squares for a quilt I would send to the community services group. The house had not come alive yet with the sounds of men. I was in my zone when Dean tiptoed into the kitchen and reached for juice in the fridge. He sat at the table all bleary eyed and quiet. It was too early in the morning for him but he couldn’t sleep any more than I could after our stand off last night. I continued to sew watching him without him knowing. I moved from the machine to just working from the table top laying out the quilt layers, weighing them down to keep them taught then pinning them in place. I rolled them up on the weights I had been using on each end and laid the bundle on the couch. Dean munched on cookies and muffins while I worked. Rich came down stairs at sometime and started bacon in the oven. He cracked eggs expertly and after a while the smell of breakfast filled the house. Dean manned the toaster. The males in my housing lot all came together to eat with me until Jetty arrived. She ran them all off to clean up after breakfast and make preparations for lunch and dinner. With no leftovers from the fish fry, we were left to lunch meats and chips today. Jetty called one of her sons to go get groceries for her and I went back to my quilt. I had 4 ready for the long arm quilting machines I kept down stairs. I would take the smallest two down and get them finished by lunch. Kevin saw me heading out the front door and grabbed the larger rolls to take down too. He asked if I needed help and I said, sure. the boy smiled glad to be included in the quilting this time. “what else do you need to do today?” I asked. 

     “I have a shift delivering lunches and dinners at 11:30. I want to stop by the frame shop after that and tinker with the computer. I’ll probably grab something with my friends for dinner and be home around 10 if that is alright?” I agreed. Kevin would be the last to leave the nest I knew. His social anxiety would keep him from getting into trouble. I was so sad that the boldness he had as a young child had melted away. I coddled him because my own mother had suffered so much and before I had my powers I had too. 

      Knowing that I wasn’t keeping him from something he wanted to do, we set up the largest quilt on one long arm and the smallest on the other. We watched as the computers guided the stitches and moved the material when needed. We talked which is what Kevin needed. Locking up the shop at lunch time. We climbed the steps and followed Dean with Rich through the back door. Sam was already in the kitchen helping Jetty. Tommy was on the other end of the table with his calendar and phone, making calls. We all sat at the table and ate while Tommy talked on. Finally he quit being rude and settled down to join us. Jetty brought my calendar to the table and Kevin and Rich pulled out their phones and we had a family meeting right there. We coordinated calendars because Rich’s trike was going in the shop for the rest of the week. He would need a driver and none of the grandpas or grandmas we used were in town. The group had gone on an Alaskan cruise, escaping the July weather for 3 weeks. I told the Winchester brother’s they could use my truck and I would have a minivan brought from the car lot for my errands. “Her name is JJ so talk to her nicely. She doesn’t mind being hard on the brakes or gas pedal but shifting from reverse to drive without coming to a full stop will make her cranky. The tanks are supposed to be full. The tank switch is next to the ignition. There’s a switch for the hidden tool box in the glove box. You won’t find much trouble but if you manage to find something everything you need is in the box. The tool box latch on the side of the truck isn’t for tools so don’t look there. Call Tommy if you get a flat. The gps on the visor is up to date and works great if your cell phones lead you astray. Dinner is at 6:30, call if you aren’t going to make it so Jetty won’t grill more steaks than needed.” I got up from the table then and headed to my room. I wanted a shower after being down stairs. It was clean but I always seemed to get strings and batting in my hair and fluff gathered in uncomfortable places. 

     Clean and dressed I went out to run my errands taking Rich to a dentist appointment and then for a drop off movie gathering. “ Thank you, mom.” He said as he kissed my cheek and exited the van. I waived at a friend of Kevin’s as I was leaving. I knew he and the management staff would keep and eye on Rich’s group for the afternoon and then Tommy would pick half of them up and drop them at home. I had time to kill so like Kevin, I headed to the frame shop. I stopped at the yarn shop next door first. I made sure the manager had everything she needed. I checked time sheets and invoices against payments then used the door between the two back rooms to step in to see Kevin at the computer aided mat cutter. He was updating software and mumbling about wasteful cuts. I laughed, his dad had said the same thing. The machine used half a sheet of matboard for a single mat. I insisted that all straight mats be cut by hand just like my late husband did. I was so thankful for the art department of Sand Springs Schools for supplying me with interns year-round to help with things so that the framers weren’t so taxed. I only spent 2 hours between the two places then I went back to the house and back to my quilting. I came up for dinner again covered in fluff, strings and pieces of fabric. I washed up a little at the kitchen sink and used a lint roller on my front then sat down for the meal. Jetty and her boys joined us. Jetty was just like me, she grew up in a house full of women but when she had babies they were all boys and she was out numbered. She’d lost a son when I had lost my John. He had already turned when John found them. His four brothers had finished the pack off and brought the bodies back to us. 10 males at my table wasn’t very unusual. Sam and Dean shared lore with the men their age at the end of the table. My boys and Norm swapped fishing stories, Jetta and I talked about business, normal things in my house. Jetty and her family left at sunset. They wanted to be home before dark. Sam asked, “why don’t they live in town like the rest of your crew?” “I inherited a ranch north west of here and Jetty’s family were employed on the ranch. She took care of the main house and ran a crew of cleaners for the out buildings. A wild fire swept through the place and took out all but the foreman’s house. He quit because one of his kids was accused of setting the fire. They just left that night. Jetty and her men lost their homes and animals in the fire, so I told them to take the foreman’s house until we could rebuild. The sons had other things in mind. They pooled their insurance money and bought the next place over. We set up a partner ship and now we run cattle and sheep over 2500 acres. I have a new foreman and he and his family have rebuilt a few of the out buildings. I’m still designing the main house. We break ground next year.” Rich was enthusiastic about the sheep and the dogs and went on to tell them how we had to keep the cattle and sheep separate and on and on. I caught Dean watching me as I pulled cards out of the drawer and took down my hair for the night. One by one the table emptied until once again it was just Dean and me. He said I need to win back my favors. I shook my head and said, “No more high stakes for me.” With a little quirk of his lips he said “We’ll see about that.” We played on, eventually he took all my cookies and then collected his things. He dared me to one last hand. I couldn’t turn down a dare. I beat him finally because I paid attention to my hand instead of his hands, his mouth, his eyes and with that I won my hair tie back and went to bed, alone.


	4. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny, meet Need and stand back

     After 3 weeks of near constant work on the Impala, the paint was finally drying at the body shop. Time was winding down on their stay with me. Norm had left after the first week. Tommy went back to work after the 2nd and the paint job had to wait until the body shop’s painting suite was empty. Nightly poker games left me dangerously near giving in more than once. Everyone was going to be out of the house tonight, so I was off the hook. I had settled down on the sofa with nachos, popcorn, a pitcher of margaritas and an old movie. I was wearing my oldest shorty pajamas thread bare and fraying at hems. Dean wandered in through the kitchen door as I stretched my back by touching my toes. My top slid up my torso just catching on my breasts. His intake of breath caught me by surprise too and I stopped breathing for long seconds as I straightened and tugged things down to cover myself. We just stood there until Dean dropped the beer he had been carrying which brought us both back to reality. I shot over to the kitchen sink and turned on the light over it. Then I retrieved a hand towel and stepped toward the mess right onto a piece of glass. Dean bent down to lift my foot and take out the shard as I leaned back against the table. Sliding up on the top I sat and watched him clean up his mess and my blood. When he was done he turned to me and asked about my foot. I had wrapped a towel around my arch and was trying to calm myself, so I could calm the bleeding. I would be fine in a little while but right now, I was just a little distracted. Dean had been shirtless. His belt was unbuckled, and his fly was open when he walked in to get another beer or a snack. Awkwardly he hitched up his jeans but made no move to close them. He stepped into the distance between us and asked, “Is your foot alright?” I said “yeah, no, it will be when the bleeding stops.” I made a move to get off the table when he moved. He managed to get his arms under my knees and my arm and lifted me from the table. I was shocked, and he said, “Could you catch my belt?” I stretched against him and hooked 2 fingers in a belt loop and he carried me toward my room. “NO” I insisted, and he sat me on the ottoman in front of the flickering tv. He knelt in front of me and asked, “Wouldn’t it be better if I put you in your bed?” I shook my head. He was squatted with his hand still under my knees on the ottoman and his other hand was helping him balance. I shifted away just a little and the ottoman slid back against the sofa pulling Dean face first in my lap. He inhaled deeply there on his knees with his face against my shorts. It’s a good thing he can breathe, I thought, because I couldn’t remember how. Instead of moving away from my personal space Dean leaned in more and shifted my legs so that they open. His hands moved against my thighs and traveled beneath my shorts. With a slight pull on the fabric they ripped. Dean was encouraged by the sound and kept moving his hands until the shreds of my lower jammies were no longer blocking his view. Nuzzling my lower abdomen his hands moved up my torso to my thin top a slight tug popped some stitches at the side and enthusiastically he slid up my body following the rip in the fabric. I lay there bare against him when he chuckled and pulled one nipple into his mouth. He ground against my nakedness while his mouth explored each breast then my shoulders, neck and finally my mouth. He felt like he was breathing life into me with the first thrust of his tongue against my lips. I opened to him and his hard muscles melted into determination to win the favor he had been seeking for weeks. 

     Coming to my senses I moved my hands to his shoulders and pushed a little trying to back away. “muhn” he moaned against my lips shaking his head a little he pulled me closer too him and his kiss deepened. Still trying to preserve some distance I tried to stop responding to his touch. My body betrayed me though, the hussy took control and my hands slid back around his neck and into his hair. I felt my legs lift from the floor and lock around his thighs crossing my feet. He wasn’t getting away now she crowed. I pulled away from his kisses to breath and my neck arched for him to nibble there he traveled down to my chest and sucked a little on a small bruise I had just beneath my collar bone. He chuckled when I winced, and it got deeper when I shifted, and the sensation of new contact points brought a groan of need from my throat. Abandoning my chest, he used his muscles to break my legs hold on his hips then slid down until his face was once again at my thighs. This time there was nothing stopping him from sampling the flesh laying bare there. His tongue touched and tasted my folds as he nudged my legs open more. Trying to gain some control of the situation I scooted away from him til I was trapped against the corner of the couch and wedged there. Dean followed me then clamped his arms around my legs, so I couldn’t get away. Instead pulling at his head, the feelings of him licking and probing lead my hands into his hair again. I shuddered and rocked in pleasure for so long the movie had stopped and there was a gray screen of nothing where the digital player had turned off but the tv had not gotten the message. Dean encouraged wave after wave of climax from my body using his hands and face when I finally gave in to the need for his touch. Neck fatigue set in on his body and he stopped for just a few seconds and I sat up enough to rub his neck. His pleasure in the ministrations emboldened me and I pushed and pulled against him until we were free of the ottoman and fully on the couch. Dean still on top of me kicked free of his boots, jeans and socks. I teased him by pulling at his briefs until I popped a few stitches myself. Stealing my thunder, he shucked his underwear with out losing contact with my body for long. He managed to snake one arm under my back and got his hand in my hair. He was still low enough that his erection pressed against my apex but couldn’t enter. We kissed and nuzzled for so long the tv finally turned off. In the dark, he finally moved into a final position. With his hands he spread my folds and placed his erection against my clitoris. Just a few rubs caused me to rock enough that his penis slid into me with a final explosion of pleasure. Thunder and lightning rattled around us and the sofa shook from the vibrations in the air. Deans eyes took on a neon green glow for a few second and he whispers “Olani hoath ol” then ”home.”  


     Instead of feeling the couch beneath us I feel weightless. We’re still very much intertwined but gravity has no pull against us. I rock against him and the contact shudders through me like electricity. Dean’s eyes are no longer glowing brightly as he looks at me, they have a deep look of need and fear. His need wins out and he starts with slow smooth strokes and electricity flows through him too standing his body hair on end. The more he moves the stronger the flow becomes. Enjoying the sensation, he continues with the slow strong push and pull against me. I work so hard to hold him inside me and it’s a relief when he returns. He maintains the pace for so long that his legs start to shake. His need to climax is so strong but he maintains control until finally he says “say it” through gritted teeth and I return the word, “home” as I press my forehead to his and move my heart to meet his. The tumble of the orgasm feels like we’re falling through space. We come back to ourselves laying sweating and weak in my bed. He collapses against me and breaths long ragged breaths as he recovers from the effort to hold back from giving all up to me. My breathing isn’t as easy with his weight against me, but I manage to pull the duvet over us and we drift off to sleep still connected. Later in the night Dean rouses and starts all over with his love making. I return his adoration with much more enthusiasm than the first time. We move and turn until we’ve touched every inch of each other and again fall asleep with him buried deep inside my body.  


     Finally, my alarm wakes me to reality. Dean is still with me, in me, when I stretch to turn off the offending noise he once again says “mnhn” and pulls be back against him like I was trying to get away. He rocks to attention and his erection pushes and pulls against me for the nth time. He’s fast and furious with his pace this time. He slams back into me like he’s trying to win a race. He mutters rough words to me, “give me” “mine” “more” “NOW” in one final thrust we explode into a million rays of sunlight. The whole room glows and Dean shields his eyes trying to look at me. As the glow of pleasure fades so does the blinding prismatic colors in the room. “Wow” falls from his lips as he withdraws and rolls to the far side of the bed. “What in Heaven’s name was that?” I laugh and said, “That was you dear one. The sword of Michael is now the sword of Domini Earth.” Dean looks at me stricken and says, “sword” Grimly I sit up and cross my legs. I take one of his hands in mine and begin. “As a Dominion I could use any tool meant for an archangel. Your untapped value to angel kind was locked and loaded last night when you chose to come to me.” I did my best to avoid this, I thought and now he’s going to reject me. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t sure this would happen although I suspected it could and I did what I could to keep from letting it happen.” I choke against my pain and look away. Staring at his bare foot, I continue. “Dean, this isn’t what you were looking for when you started with me last night and it’s not permanent yet. I can withdraw, and you will go back to your regular self.” My phone starts singing “Because of you” by Kelly Clarkson, featuring Reba McIntire at that moment and I cannot move. “This should have been a casual encounter and I’m sure that is all you were looking for. So, go, Take your brother and your car and your destiny and go back to what you were.” The music crescendos as Dean rises from the bed. I point to a bathrobe hanging on the door and he wraps himself in the cover up. He looks at me in confusion and says. “I don’t know what to think right now. I was drawn to you, yeah. Who wouldn’t be with those legs, hair, lips… between the daisy dukes and tank tops, I’ve done nothing but think about you since I took your hair tie that second night. I just didn’t know what that would mean if we, you know, hooked up.” He turned toward the door and with his hand on the nob he said, “I can’t make any decisions right now. I need time to think about what I really want out of life. I had a good life.” He choked up then he opened the door “wasn’t nothing like this but I WAS happy.” He shut the door behind him.  


     Reba started singing “What Am I Going To Do About You?” I lost it. I took my tears to the shower. I washed away the remains of the last night and dressed in yoga shorts and a swim shirt. Jetta had ”Wrong Night” by Reba playing on music player, I pushed the forward button and “If You See Her” came up then “The Heart Won’t Lie” and finally, “I’ll Be” before I turned off the player and said, “No more music today please.” Jetta looked at me and glanced at the door out of the kitchen then said, “Where are the kids?” I shook my head and said “sleepovers” I sat at the table and didn’t eat a thing. Sam and Dean came in for breakfast after Jetty yelled at them. “this aint a breakfast anytime diner! Ya’ll get out here and eat before I feed it to the dogs.” Sam rushed in and said, “yes, mam’” Dean followed him much slower and I rose from the table said “Lake” and left. I fired up MY truck, rocketed out of the driveway and sent it sliding around the corner onto 2nd. Flooring it I roared down the hill and off to the marina. I signed some papers at the office took the keys and a cooler then walked down the dock to my slip. The ski boat was gleaming in the sunshine. I motored out of the slow speed areas and opened it up as I approached the middle of the lake. It was a week day in July the lake was just plain empty because those that would be here had to work at least Tuesday through Thursday. As I blasted under the bridge where 412 crosses the Keystone then pulled a 180, I saw a black Impala parked at the end of the bridge. At that moment, I also watched a man dive from the bridge. 


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dean turns his back on a future with you, does Sam take his place?

     My heart leaped in hope and fear. I moved my boat over to where the man had entered the water and looked around. The lake was murky since is was fed by two silt filled rivers I tuned into the Nature of my being and listened, fish swimming around something floating beneath the water. A man was struggling to orient himself in the murk and when he starts moving he’s not following the bubbles. I dive from the boat after him and pull a sputtering Sam from the water. 

     “What made you dive in here? HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!!” I yell at him over the waves as my boat bobs away from us. Sam coughs and inhales waves of water until I pull him into a lifeguard hold and force him to relax with my will. “Cas” he sputters and I feel it. In a flash Sam and I are in my living room dripping wet and I still have him tucked under my arm.” Cas calls harshly for me as I stand then Dean touches him. Both men glow from the contact and Cas’ bloody face and mangled body clear to his normal disheveled self.” “whoa” Dean says. “Dude” comes from Sam. “Ah Ha…” says Cas, “you did the deed, excellent” I roll my eyes and look at Sam. Sam said, “Dean and I were headed out when Cas popped in looking like hamburger, Dean said we gotta get to (y/n) and the two of them disappeared. Something told me to pull over and get in the water.” “And you did and now you are out of the water but leaving puddles on my floor.” I popped back to the water near my boat and came up from underneath it just as the lake patrol pulled up.” Luke Casey chewed me out for boating and swimming alone. He threatened to pull my tags and a half dozen other things before I told him to go away and left him in the mist behind me. I took my boat back to the dock, flipped my keys to a dock hand, climbed up in my truck and slung gravel leaving the parking lot. I took the long way around the lake then past the ranch blowing dust on the dirt road. I turned on my “bad mood” music from my play list and drove the back roads until I came upon the place where the Winchesters were lead into my life. 

      The tractor looked like it hit an Impala sized brick wall. There was broken glass and parts all over the side of the road. This mess should have been cleaned up the week after. I sighed and reached for my phone, Oh my phone, I left it at home. Looking around, I twitched my nose and things began to clean themselves up. Bags of trash settled beside a fence post, the trampled and damaged grass perked back up and the tractor moved to a turn off while the fence fixed itself. 

      Just over the ridge stood a man with red glowing eyes. He watched me get back in the truck and drive away. As I pulled into my driveway he walked past my house and down the hill turning past the abandoned house behind mine he disappeared. I found my phone on my night stand. I texted Norm about the tractor and Jetty about the trash. I got responses back then I sent out a check in request to my boys. Once again, I had the house to myself, really to myself. I dressed in a new set of shorty pajamas, set up the digital player, snacks and drinks then sat down. A small drop of blood stained my favorite pillow and I started crying. 

      Dean was driving like a mad man. Sam kept telling him to slow down. Dean was still upset. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He needed to be back with (y/n) but he had conflicted feelings about being part of her, her mission. He thought he was done with all that Sword of Michael business finally. Now it was back to rear its ugly head again. Sam had asked him half a dozen times in the last hour about the popping away, the healing, (y/n). Dean just couldn’t wrap his head around it right now. Dean wanted to go home but inside he was conflicted as to where home was. Dean was so angry. Sam asked one last time, “will you PLEASE slow down.” Dean didn’t think he just touched Sam’s temple with 2 fingers and the lanky man fell asleep. Dean could drive in peace. He popped in a cassette in the tap deck, turned it up and drove toward the horizon. 

      Sam was trapped inside his own body. What had Dean done to him? Sam could only lie there appearing relaxed and feeling his body sleeping but inside Sam stood in (y/n)’s house. The calendar on the refrigerator said it was August 31st. (y/n) had just walked up to Sam, stretched to her tip toes and kissed Sam on the mouth hard and long. Sam’s body responded by pulling her into his arms. One arm cupped her ass while the other ran under her top to touch her back. She giggled and said, “Later, big man.” She pulled away licked her lips and sauntered off with an extra wiggle in her hips. Sam sat heavily in the chair near by. What was happening to him? Why did (y/n) just do that? He looked at Dean. His brother didn’t appear angry, jealous or anything Sam would expect from the man Dean was. Dean was talking about taking his nephews on a camping trip. Kevin and Rich were agreeing animatedly about the idea and were texting with Tommy about going. Sam just sat there and thought. 

      They had come here to fix the car. They had been there about 3 weeks when Sam had come in to find (y/n) alone watching an old movie. He sat with her, shared popcorn and nachos. They talked the whole night. He ran errands with her all day the next day and then talked Dean into staying for another week. Dean had moved from the room they shared to Norm’s apartment over the garage. He said it was to keep things from being awkward in case Sam gave in to what he was feeling. Sam and (y/n) spent every waking minute together and finally the day came when the Winchester brothers were leaving. Sam headed toward the car, but he really didn’t want to leave. The whole drive to the bunker he kept thinking of reasons to go back. For the first week, he fought calling (y/n). Eventually he emailed to touch base about the bills they had left behind. Finally, she called Sam and they talked for hours again until his cell battery died. She caught him on Skype once a day. August 19th she called asking if he had heard from Kevin. Sam and Dean were on their way back to Sand Springs in 15 minutes. He talked to everyone he could think of about the boy. They happened to be driving down highway 99 just inside the Oklahoma state line when they spotted Kevin’s van on the side of the road. It was burnt to a crisp and there were signs of a wild fire spreading from it. They stopped in the next town and asked about the wildfire. The local police chief was in the diner and said a young man had been sent to the hospital with head injuries and burns from his vehicle catching fire. Dean said “that’s gotta be my nephew.” He took Sam’s phone and called (y/n) told her they “had a lead and would come by to get her in an hour.” Dean tore up the road to (y/n)’s house. As they pulled to a stop Sam opened his door climbed the hood to get to her and picked her up to take her to his side of the car. Instead of setting her in the back seat he just sat down with (y/n) in his lap and Dean dropped it in drive leaving rubber behind. (y/n) gave Dean instructions on how to get to the hospital and they found Kevin in the ICU at the Children’s Hospital. 

      He hadn’t come to yet. He had been in a coma for days. The moment his mother touched him the boy awoke. The doctor’s insisted Kevin stay in the hospital for a few more days and Sam stayed with (y/n) the whole time. Dean stepped in to help out with Rich. By the end of the first day, (y/n) had pulled Sam into her room that night. They collapsed in the bed fully clothed with Sam holding her as she cried in relief. The day that Kevin came home from the hospital the whole neighborhood had a party. After tucking the boy away in his bedroom with his brother Rich in the floor “to watch over Kev” Sam turned to say good night at the bottom of the stairs. They went their separate ways. 

      Just as Sam was turning off the light there was a knock on the door to his room. Opening the door he found (y/n), she pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply. They fumbled their way to his bed and she tore at his clothes. Stretching him out on the bed she moved clothing to get to his bare skin. She licked at his skin, kissed his entire chest, neck and face as his hands roamed over her under her night gown. He never made a move to remove the gown. She lay there on top of him with his erection still inside his boxers and nestled against her mound. He touched tenderly, massaging her body without invading areas he wasn’t sure she wanted to be touched. She too didn’t actually touch his penis. She skated around it in her exploration. They necked and touched for hours before Sam was sure she wanted him for him instead out of a need for just a release. When he finally got her out of her nightgown. She poised over him. Gently she took him in her hand and slid down over him. The moment he was seated fully within her the Earth shook and there was a sensation of falling. She set the pace moving purposely above him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he tenderly stroked the sides moving his thumbs to her nipples. He was brushing his own nipples as well. The sensation of being under her control was so overwhelming. He was thrilled to be with her as she rocked above him. He hands pressed him down on his shoulders and when he attempted to move the pressure of their contact changed and she growled at him to lie down. She would kiss and lick at him until her rocking became frantic. He wanted to sit up a little take control counter thrust but she had him pinned down. The bed rocked so much it slid around on the hardwood floor. She would raise off of him just enough that it felt like his member would drop away from her then slam down over him again bringing ecstasy to his whole body over and over again until she slowed and shook holding back her climax. She looked at him and said submit through gritting teeth, the moment he let go a fire lit his eyes and the whole room filled with billowing clouds of red, black and gray. Sam cried “MINE” at the top of his lungs and (y/n) answered him with her own cry of “he is MINE now”. Collapsing on top of him (y/n) slid off to the side of the bed. Instantly Sam was up and reaching for a clean towel from the linen cabinet. He wiped the sweat from her body and the moisture from her loins. He kneeled at the side of the bed, instinctively rubbing sore muscles. He slipped off to the kitchen for juice and fruit, returning to kneel again beside the bed feeding her sips and bits until she ordered him back into the bed. He was instantly hard again. She climbed above him and worked him over again and again until he was spent, exhausted and begging for mercy. Once again the room was filled with clouds in reds and gray. Coming to his senses he asked about it. She said, that was burning away the vessel of Lucifer. You are not his to toy with anymore. I have cleansed you and claimed you for my own. Sam was taken aback. He thought he was done with Lucifer after his last trip to the cage but to really be free of the curse was over his head. Relief flooded through him. The longer he lay there the lighter he felt. Eventually he slept curled against her back or within her arms. He attended to her every need and whim until finally she insisted they emerge from the room. He did as asked and followed her around like a puppy on string all day. Dean mentioned going home and Sam said he couldn’t go. Sam wanted to stay and although he didn’t want to lose his time with his brother, Sam had to stay here with (y/n). Dean looked at the way Sam looked at (y/n) and nodded his head. “Good for you, little brother” Just then Cas popped into the kitchen between Sam and Dean falling into Dean’s arms. Dean taking the weight of the angel pushed him into the chair beside him and grunted for help. Sam sprang into action taking Cas in his arms, lifting him to the couch and sitting beside him he whispered words of healing over Cas and bowed his head until the spell took effect. Cas came around after a few minutes. Dean was asking what Sam had done. “I don’t know, I just knew what to say and followed the instructions in my mind.” Cas looked at him and said “You are a new vessel now, I see.” At the word “vessel” Dean stiffened. 

     “Yes VESSEL,” (y/n) says, “Sam became part of me last night, the part of me that keeps things together, healing, coordinating and solidifying everything within my control. He will keep things humming around him just like always.” Dean was confused then said, “Dude, you just signed up to be Mother Nature’s personal assistant!” then broke up laughing. (y/n) looked away smiling and shook her head. 

     The few weeks had been great for Sam, he had a purpose day to day and shared his strengths with his new love. (Y/n) lavished him with attention and gifts. He was truly happy….


	6. Without you

     Dean touched Sam’s shoulder shook him then reached to take Sam’s hand to pull it over his head. The skin to skin contact woke Sam. “Wow, what a dream I just had.” (y/n) and I… Dean interrupted with a scoff, “fantasizing about her, I bet, I don’t want to hear it.” When they entered the bunker, Cas was there tied up and looking like hamburger again. Sitting in an arm chair in the corner was Lucifer with a greedy look on his face. Dean and Sam made to rush toward their favorite angel when Lucifer held out a hand to stop them. Only Dean didn’t stop. He moved through the effort reached Cas and touching his face to raise his head restored the angel to his former self, again. Lucifer clapped his hands slowly, sarcastically. 

     “The dweeb was right you have gained powers. Just how did that happen? You finally buddy up with Michael or did you rob some other angel of it’s grace?” The reject asked.  
Dean said, “I don’t want to talk about it. Just know that you can’t use us as puppets in your games with Michael or anyone else anymore. We’ve found a way to live without you and can make you disappear like that” With a snap of his fingers Lucifer disappeared. 

     Cas turned to Dean, “You should know the more you use that power the harder it will to give it up. You must be thinking about that since you are here not in Sand Springs.” 

     Dean walked away from Cas, stopped at the liquor cabinet taking a full bottle of something brown and headed for his room. 

     Sam turned to Cas. "Just what has Dean gotten himself into?" He asked. Cas explained about the sword being available to archangels and Dominion under the right circumstances. “When they came together it triggered something in her and passed powers to him.” Sam was awestruck, his brother had powers again. What did that mean for Dean? The last time had not been so great. Sam started questioning Cas in earnest. 

     The two talked for hours about scenarios. Finally Sam understood. Dean could use his powers without (y/n)’s influence and weaken them both until they were corruptible. Dean could return to her and stay or Dean could return the powers and weaken her until another candidate arrived. Sam hoped the decision was made quickly and that no one got hurt in the process. 

     Weeks went by, the brother’s returned to their usual efforts with Dean’s extra skills things went better and better but it was taking a toll on Dean. Sam stopped in the kitchen one morning.  
“Man, you know what Cas said. You’re showing signs of battle fatigue. You have to do something.” Sam pleaded

     “You don’t think I know that,” Dean retorted. “I think about her everyday, I need her in a way that nearly drives me crazy and it’s not the powers talking. I haven’t had sex with anyone else since. I can’t even think of sex without her. I know I love her. I want to be with her but if I go, what will happen to you. It’s been my job to take care of you. I don’t think I can leave that responsibility.” 

     “Dean, you don’t think you’re just going to be swallowed by her life and I won’t be there? There is so much for me to do on my own. I can do it there just like I have been doing it here. I’ll have access to more networking there.” 

     “But the bunker?” Dean interrupted.

“We can open it up to hunters, make it a safe house or the boys getaway place. I’m sure our time won’t keep us away but at this time it would be better for you to go back and I’m going with you.”

     Dean shook his head and his shoulders sunk in resignation. He wanted it all but he knew something would have to give. He didn’t want to sacrifice his brother for a future with (y/n) he had done that before and it was wonderful but awful. 

     Cas came by one day with a report on (y/n) for Sam. (y/n) had been feeling the weakness take over day by day. She struggled with keeping things going at home and her boys were suffering. Finally, Kevin turned to her and said, “Mom, you need to see someone” (y/n) knew he was right so she reached out for advice on someone to go see. 

     Jetty pointed her to a counselor her family had seen back when they lost Jetty’s youngest boy. Aaron was a well-respected counselor in Tulsa. (y/n) made her appointment and had been seeing the man twice weekly when he suggested hypnosis. As she went under the counselor’s eyes glowed red and his face shifted to the likeness of Lucifer. 

     “In order to regain your strength, you need to renounce your connections with the man who left you.” He prompted. “First you should get rid of that truck” 

     (y/n) called Tommy on the way home and told him to put out feelers for someone to buy JJ. 

     After the next few sessions, (y/n) severed her ties with the hunter’s network and shut down her community outreach. She took the funds available to her and donated them to the foundation Aaron recommended. She started dressing more professionally every day and would come to sit in Aaron’s office every day just in case he had an opening and could see her.

     "Sam, she's not right... this is killing her and this counselor has taken over her life." Sam nodded and turned to go find Dean. He was not going to let this happen. He would find a way to make things right even if he had to take Deans place.


	7. Domini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When forces meet.

      I was sewing at one of the machines in the living room. I would sew squares to each corner of a piece I was creating, then do the same to another in the stack I had to create the pineapple quilt I had been commissioned to do. Almost behind me my email program dinged in the back ground of the music online I had playing on the end table I used for extra items. Stopping at the end of a seam I pulled the tablet into my lap and tabbed to the email program. An email from a friend in the Hunting world. Lucifer and Michael’s battle had decimated a small town just north of Tulsa. 

      Kevin saw the email and watched his mom delete it. He went into his room and pulled the email from (y/n)’s trash folder. The conflict between Michael and Lucifer was getting out of hand and as they worked their way south they had laid waste to many places as they fought for control of heaven and hell. Earth was caught in the crossfire in the battle. His heart sunk and fear took control of him thoughts. He switched to his own email box pulled up a group email list and shot out a call to all hunters in Oklahoma to leave for safer quarters. Supernatural beings that lived peacefully were on the next email. Then reaching for his cell phone I put out a text blast to his mom’s old crew telling them there needed to be a meeting at a bunker near Keystone Dam. Then he dialed Sam’s number..

“Kevin, how are you doing buddy?”  


“Things are going all kinds of wrong here, Sam.  


“I know buddy but I’m going to talk to Dean, we’re going to make things right just give me a few days and we’ll get your family back to normal.”  


“It’s too late for that, we need you right now…”

      Explaining to him that Skiatook had been flattened in the fight between Lucifer and Michael, Kevin gave Sam the coordinates and hung up. Emails and texts from frightened people were blowing up his phone. Sending them to the bunker signaled a major battle coming our way. There they could make potions and implant sigils to keep everyone safe. 

      My phone started showing emails dropping into my box as fast as the texts were flying between people on the list. I sent out a mental “ENOUGH”. The emails and text stopped setting off my phone and I went back to my quilting. Kevin came down stairs in battle gear, tactical pants, tank top, over-shirt and boots. He had his and his brother’s go bag over his shoulder. He asked me to go with him to the bunker but I refused. Aaron was going to call and I didn’t get signal out by the bunker. Kevin shook his head and left. His van’s tires squealed as he pulled out onto the street. He motored between the fence and the stop sign on his left turning onto 2nd street and headed for the entrance to highway 412 heading west. He motored the few miles to the dam and took the turn off to cross the dam and then onto the old road just south of the river. A dirt road took him the few hundred feet into the wooded area his mom had purchased as a teenager when they were trying to develop the land around the state park. Parking under the cover used to hide cars, He saw Dean and Sam leaning against their car.  


     Dean packed in all the bags while Kevin’s and Rich’s turned on the systems. The lights came on and the ventilation system wheezed to life. Tommy and Rich cam in just then and the boys went to their stations in the bunker. The places they carved out for themselves as they learned what was in the hide away and how they could be useful. Tommy started pulling out trays of bullets and added hardware for weapons while Rich sat down with his laptop and plugged in to the satellite link up for data and other techno support.  


Dean and Sam sat at the center table with their bags at their feet looking around again to orient themselves to the space. Cas popped in from gathering intel and Kevin joined them at the table. Cas told him that Michael and Lucifer had been Earth bound for the last month and were fighting over dominion over heaven and hell again and again. Tommy shook his head and fumed. His voice shook with rage as he said “why are they here? Couldn’t they take this measuring party to another planet or realm?” Cas shook his head.  


     “Archangels have always came here to fight. It’s considered neutral territory and there has always been a Dominion here to protect it until they ask for another assignment. When the population grew larger and expanded to other continents, Dominions became more centrally located and this is (y/n)’s territory. She has interfered many times before but each of them has gathered more power, and extra influence to come back into this realm and cause trouble. Most of the time it’s because they were tied to their destined vessels like Sam and Dean. This time they have taken vessels from other realms and came here. Like a bad penny, they keep turning up. These are realms where Dean and Sam don’t exist, so others were destined to be “The Ones” a set of brothers.”  


     Kevin broke in, “from what Rich just shot me, it looks like different sets of brothers this time.” He showed them the split screen photo of the new versions of Lucifer and Michael on his phone. Then pointing to one blond man he said. This is mom’s new counselor.”

     Dean pulled the phone closer to his face, fear back lit his eyes, knowing the time Sam had been in the cage with Lucifer was enough to scar his psyche forever. How would (y/n) recover from this? “Technically we can’t defeat them all we can do is split them and send them back to their respective realms or cages.” Cas stated. Sam swallowed hard at the word cages. Dean tried to assure him that he wasn’t responsible for taking them there, this time. That was special circumstances and would not happen again. Dean was working on his game plan as the others talked. He was a great strategist. He often appeared like he wasn’t tuned in to anything while his mind was working on the next step in his ideas for stopping all the madness coming. Things started clicking into place in his mind. This was his role in (y/n)’s life. The goal setter, the planner while she worked on the feelings and instincts of it all. 

     As more people came in Kevin, answered the question and Dean added thoughts to their ideas until the last person had arrived and Kevin stood with Sam and Dean at the front of the crowd. 

     “Thank you for all coming…” Kevin began, “once again Michael and Lucifer have brought their fight to us. This time it’s going to be a tactical advantage that they are so close to our lair. The plan is to lure them here into the traps and funnels to Dean so he can separate them once again. This time, it should hold for a hundred millennia. Until the true end of days. Separation is the key. Sending them to one realm, one cage, or heaven or hell will not work, they have to be separated. Dean has the most concise plan. Dean…” 

     Dean spoke in a strong and clear voice. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re going to offer each one a choice of the place they want to be. The place they truly want to gain. They each have an ideal place which will offer them the advantage over the other. We’re going to make them believe the other is coming to that place but they aren’t. Once a choice is made we will bring them together and let them use their powers to pull the other into their chosen place, sending each to a place they do not expect to go. Cas and I will boost those powers just enough to blast them past each other and into the other’s chosen place and bind their powers just enough to keep them there where they can defend themselves but do no harm.” That had been Sam’s input sending Lucifer to heaven or Michael to hell could kill either one of them with the powers of other’s there. Knowing the balance could be effected, Sam suggested limiting them enough to keep them there while allowing them to survive.  


     So the plan was in place and each role was assigned or chosen. (y/n)’s sister and brother in-law chose bring Michael and Lucifer to the fight and Kevin made sure they knew what they needed to do and the places that would protect them on their route. Castiel would follow behind to make sure factions wouldn’t be supporting the pair by causing distractions, Tommy and his friends would be clearing the path by scaring people into shelter. 

     Aaron called me and asked me to go to the ranch with him that night. I agreed and packed a picnic then drove to the location he had suggested. I drove deep into my land to a clearing in the woods. There were 3 roads that lead there. The one I took and 2 others that looked like a y on the satellite images. I pulled off the road and walked toward the table and chairs sitting in the middle of the field. I began unpacking the basket. A whirlwind of dust came blasting up the two roads I had not taken to this place. Michael and Lucifer were body slamming each other up one road with Cas behind and Dean, Sam and and all my fighting force were coming up the other. I looked at the gathering crowd then Dean commanded "STOP". The Archangel dropped his brother who gained his feet and smiled.  


     “Well, well, look who stopped in to play brother. Our toys came to the field for us.” Lucifer crowed in delight. Michael just sneered and said, I don’t need my sword to defeat you brother, I just need her…” pointing at me. I was confused. Aaron was fighting with someone he called brother. Dean was here telling people what to do? I just sat at the table and closed my eyes. Aaron bid me to come to him as he moved halfway between Dean and Michael. Sam had closed the distance to me though. He kneeled down at my side and asked if I wanted to talk. He asked him to release Dean from his bond and take Sam in his place. I looked at him and said, "I have no need for that. Aaron has freed me from all of it.” Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. Dean invited the two angels to Parlay. They sat at the table while Dean sat between them. Aaron gave me instructions not to worry my head about anything there. I just leaned back and looked around at the beautiful day. 

     Dean was not happy that I was looking like a bubble headed fawning woman. He tried to catch my eye while offering Lucifer and Michael his deal of the millennium. The men made their choice and Dean asked for 5 minutes to prepare himself. He reached out for me and I recoiled from him. He sat back in his chair and once again tried to get my attention. Finally he said, “Okay just listen. What I’m going to do here is going to probably kill me and maybe even you but your sons need a future and those two jokers are going to destroy what’s left of it. If there is any way possible to save you, you need to tell me.” Tears choked him up and he swallowed hard about 3 times then tried to continue. “(y/n) I’m sorry I caused you such pain. Please forgive me.” he said as he stood and moved around the table. He squatted down and said “I could have loved you, I will love you forever” and leaned in to kiss me but I shied away. He stood. He motioned for Lucifer and Michael to stand facing each other. Laying a hand on each man’s shoulder he said, “Now shake hands.” The moment their hands met, Dean collapsed and the other two disappeared. I screamed and nearly turned over the table running for Dean. Reaching his side with my last bit of energy I collapsed against him.


	8. Winging away in a whirly bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the fight is over, what is left to fight for?

      Cas and Sam carried Dean’s limp frame to the back of my truck. Tommy had me, with the help of the new foreman of the ranch. We were still breathing so everyone figured we would be okay. Tommy called for a rescue helicopter and loaded up the truck with other people to hold Dean and me in the bed of the truck to the “heli-pad” where the kids launched and landed their remote controlled aerial toys. There was a clothes line there and he backed beneath it and pulled the sheet I used to cover the back seat and draped it over the wires making shade for the bodies crammed in the bed of the truck. 

      After an hour, the chopper landed and we were loaded up. We were pronounced suffering from heat exhaustion. The crew administered iv’s and cooling packs. The flight to St. John’s in Tulsa took 20 minutes. The hospital staff did their best but we were just so depleted that a miracle would be needed. Eventually the staff got tired of groups traipsing between our rooms and put us in one room with a private nurse Tommy hired. Dante, the nurse was a tough man on visitors. They had to be doing something while visiting. They had to talk to us. Dante had music playing at all time. After a week of laying around Dean came to. Dante had changed the music from Kansas to Chris LeDoux so Dean just had to protest. Dante told him I needed the music more than Dean did, “so just hush up and let her listen”. Dean looked at the large dark goofy man and just laid back to hear “Bang a Drum” with Jon Bon Jovi singing along. Day by day Dean grew restless. After another 2 days Dean said we were busting out of the joint. He put me in a wheel chair and rolled down the hall to the elevator out to the street and into the waiting car with his brother at the wheel. Dante was at the house when we arrived. He put me to bed and then sat vigil while Dean and Sam planned. They had consulted everything and everyone they could think of then Cas said "There’s one thing we have not tried." Dean looked him and said "No."  


“He’s been too busy for us for a long time.” Dean protested.  


“We have to try.” Sam argued  


“Her faith didn’t waiver even as you drained her, He may be able to help.” Cas agreed.  


      “I’ll think about it” Dean scoffed as he stomped to my room. He sat at the foot of the bed with one hand on my legs. He poured out his heart about the fear and the things he had accomplished. Finally drained of words he bowed his head. He thought of the times when he had begged for help, the times he had railed against the futility of the mission and threw temper tantrums and damaged things. This time he slid to his knees took my hand and said, “Don’t leave her trapped like this. It was my fault. Take me and let her go back to the work she had before I ruined everything. Please.” He felt a touch to his shoulder. Dean’s father stood there. Dean jumped back in surprise.  


      “He hasn’t forgotten her, He’s there with her, coaxing her back to her work, He’s routing for you two to make it and will do everything to make it happen. Believe and tell her how you feel about her.” John said to his son in soft tones like a father soothing a child’s tears. Dean began. He shared the things he never thought he would ever had but wanted. He used his dad and mom as examples. He said how he wanted different for them and wanted different for himself. He wasn’t looking to follow in his father’s footsteps anymore except those that lead him to the love of his life and to happiness. John faded into the background as Dean went on. Dean had a vision of the future and how it would be here with me.  


      “But for that to happen, (y/n) you have to be here, really here.” Dean pleaded. A pint sized Chuck stepped out of (y/n)’s ear. As He made step by step, He grew until he was the size of a small child. He turned to Dean and sqeaked, “Heya man.” Dean looked at him in amusement and said “Boss” nodding his head in greeting. At the foot of the bed the Maker of the World jumped from the bed to the floor an into His full sized earthly persona. Chuck shook hands with John and then sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. Dean returned to his knees and took my hand. Laying his face against it he said, “Is she better, sir?” Chuck nodded, “She agreed to come back as long as you get the future you want. This is the time to decide. Do you want her or do you want your freedom.” Without hesitation Dean said “Her”

      Our Boss smiled letting a little of His heavely face appear in the wrinkles of his face. He said “Then there’s preparations to make. John are you staying for the festivities?” Dean’s father looked incredulous and stammered, “yes, Sir, if You will let me.” Chuck exited the room. John after patting Dean’s back once, followed. 

      There were exclamations of surprise when the two Visitors left the room but Dean still on his knees said “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey” and kissed my nose. I slept on but smiled at his kiss. Dean moved into the bed wrapping himself around me, with his jeans and boots and cellphone in the bed and slept the best he had in weeks. 

      The next morning dawned bright a beautiful. I reached for Dean’s phone to turn off the ringer and then kissed is cheek. I stretched and noticed the dress hanging in front of the fireplace. It was the dress I had been sewing in my dream last night. On the door to the bathroom hung a garment bag and there was a knock on the bedroom door. John peeked in and said, “I have orders to pull my son out of here.” I nodded and dove beneath the covers. John grabbed Dean’s elbow and said “Let’s move.” Dean scrabbled out of the bed and hit the door running. John laughed and took the garment bag from the bathroom. He said, “Your dad will be here in an hour. See you at the ceremony.”

      Jetty and my sister entered after that with fat curlers in their hair and dressing gowns over their slips. They bustled around discussing mascara and blush. I shook my head and looked at them. Finally they started pushing me into my dress and other pieces that they thought would be necessary for it to fit right. Piece by piece things fell into place. A final knock came to my bedroom door. My father who like John had been dead for years, said, “You look like an angel.” I beamed and with a smirk said, “I happen to be an angel, you got me?” My dad laughs. 

      My sister and Jetty help me into the car with my gown. They slip into their own dresses and drop their curlers in their purses. My dad sits up front with the driver with the privacy screen up. A short drive takes us to a secluded lot looking over the lake. The crowd has gathered and I step from the limo to the carpeted aisle as a choir hums and makes music with their voices and no instruments. 

      At the end of the aisle my father hands me to Dean and we face Chuck.  


      “We gather here today to join these two wonderful people in a union that should have been sanctioned by Me before it was consummated.” The guests titter at the joke and He continues. “We have witnessed joinings and dissolutions in the world so often that what is one more ceremony in the grand scheme but my loved ones we are not in the world here. We are not of the world here. Today heaven and earth merge to be engaged in the celebration of this union. In this family created here, we have power and time. We finally grant this couple OUR permission to return to the mission they have chosen for themselves and under your protection it will prosper. Thank you for blessing them in so many ways.”

      With that He took our hands pressed them together and kissed them then disappeared. There was a roar of applause and shouts of congratulations as the crowd converged on us.


	9. Angel cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven falls to pieces.

      The party was still in full swing at midnight. Dean pulled me aside and asked if there were anything we needed to do for the next few days? I shook my head. He said “good” wrapping his arms around me he blinked us away from the party, to the bunker. The place was decorated like the party at the point. There were gifts piled up and food everywhere. Dean pulled me toward the hallway to the bedrooms. Instead of pulling me into his room he said, “I have moved to this room, you know. Less baggage and more room.” We entered a room larger than 2 bedrooms combined with a large bed covered in fluffy soft sheets and blankets. He turned and soul kissed me at that point before actually picking me up and carrying me over the threshold to the room. 

      Dean and I were just settling into bed when an email from Cas came through. Chuck had made some changes in heaven but things were not going as well as they could have. There was a mass exodus from duty stations and there had been another huge angel fall. Cas didn’t want to alarm me but he thought that we should ward the bunker so that fallen and ill tempered angels didn’t overrun the place. I called for Dean to listen. He says no problem and sticks himself with a pocket knife and places his hand on the door frame. I could feel it though, the wards weren’t working because Dean wasn’t fully human anymore. He was part dominion now and sealing wards with dominion mixed blood didn’t have the same effect. I laughed at him and said, “You’ll have to do more than that.” We go to the kitchen and I pulled a few herbs out of a cupboard crushed them in a bowl and set them afire then I say the warding incantation and nodded for him to lay his hand on the door frame again. Then we felt the tingle that the wards were up and what was designed to keep them out would also be working to keep us in. I told him to remind me in the morning and we would redraw some of the sigils so that we could come and go but those that shouldn’t be here couldn’t enter. Then I asked him for the names of those he thought should have access. We lay in bed for an hour or more talking while I wrote. Dean didn’t like witchcraft but understood that incantations and herbs were not only part of that practice. They were tied to the earth and the magic in the whole world. Eventually we had the wording right and with substitutions for things they didn’t have in the bunker we had it worked out. For now, we were secure alone in the bunker and could stay that way for the full month we planned on. 

      Dean took the pen from over my ear and the notebook from my lap and tossed them in the floor behind him. He was now full of energy from the sugar rush and ready to work off some calories. He climbed between my knees and pulled my hips in his lap. Raising my sleep shirt above my waist he used his fingers to open me to his explorations with his hands. I tried to sit up once to kiss and caress him and he hissed, “don’t make me tie your hands to the bed” I shivered from the tone and his touches. As his hands fulfilled the needs below my waist I writhed and begged to be fully made love to. I reached for him again and he secured my wrists in one hand pinning me down with that hand against my chest. I wriggled and moved until my hands and his hand were against one nipple and the touch sent me cascading in climax around his fingers. He was so mesmerized that he let my hands go and I took the chance to sit up and push him back wards on to his back with his heels near his hips. That move stretches some very tight muscles when you aren’t used to it and I giggle again when his back bowed to accommodate the tight muscles in his thighs. He was pretty much trapped like that for me to do as I pleased to him because his head had gone back off the bed and onto the bench lower than the foot of the bed. He groaned in pain until I took him into my mouth. His intake of breath changed and the mixture of happy muscles and unhappy ones warred with in Dean’s body until the pleasure won and he exploded in my mouth. I had moved to one side of him and managed to pull him on his side taking the pressure off his legs and he collapsed spent hanging off the end of the bed wishing that bourbon or beer would ease the pain in his thighs and knees. I apologized for misusing him in such a way and pulled his torso onto the bed. I massaged and kneaded the offended muscles until my touch brought thoughts of sex to his mind over the pain. Once again bringing him to near climax with my tongue I slid astride him and seated my self firmly on his hips. I rocked slowly and took pleasure with each movement he made in counter pressure or pulling away. He tried to sit up to kiss and nibble on my chest and I admonished him to lie back or I would tie his hands to the bed. Instead he slid both hands beneath his head and watched me ride. When my hair would fall into my eyes, one had would come brush it away but that is all his hands did for the next hour. I used the headboard to hold me over him and my nipples would brush his cheeks when I bowed my back just right but no matter how I enticed him he never suckled and oh I wanted him to suckle, nip or nuzzle my breasts. Finally I lowered my arms to place my elbows beside his ears and pulled his head against my chest cutting off his air. He was so still pulling away to get tiny gasps but still never moving his hands so I moved my arms again placing my hands beside his chest under his arms. There I could lick and nibble at his chest and neck kiss his face but when I sucked just a little too hard on one of his earlobes he said, “alright, that’s it” and put his hands in my hair. Moving my head to one side he soul kissed me with one hand in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. He rolled and managed to trap me beneath him. He pushed into me so deep I thought that something was going to give deep inside me and he held me there while he kissed and nibbled and lavished all the touches of his tongue I made him withhold earlier. For nearly an hour he stayed pressed deep inside me not moving. One final deep kiss and he pulled away, holding a push-up over me and I missed the touch of his body instantly. Slowly he slid back into me the took a long slide out. The length of the slide got shorter and shorter until he was barely moving away from me at all but he was moving against me inside in the most delicious way and once again I shattered into pleasure filled spasms pulling his climax right out of him. One finally shudder from him and he rolled away to collapse beside me. He didn’t lose contact though, he pulled me into his arms kissed me again and feel asleep with his chin resting atop my head. 


	10. HR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to business on a higher plane of existance

      An early morning text awakens me, Dean isn’t in the bed. I call for Dean but he’s seen the message on his phone too. Sam has sent an urgent message that there is angel trouble at home. I call Cas and ask him to reach out to a few hiding angels in my area. Dean and I pop home. The next half hour is chaos in my house. Angels and others are converging and I just don’t know what to say. I make sure that Sam and Tommy have Kevin and Rich covered. Jetty and my lawyers are working to recover my assets from Aaron/Lucifer’s foundering foundation. I finally call everyone to attention.  


      “I don’t know what is going on either!” I yell over the questioning voices. “I just know I’m going up there to find out and I expect you all to do your jobs while I’m away.” My sons know what that means so they get up and leave.  
Sam you’re in charge of the network like you have been since we got married. Jetty, you keep doing what ever you need to get things back on track. Those of you that were born on Earth go back to your jobs and families.” I paused, as I instructed, humans got up to leave. I turned to the angels still sitting around.  
“You have a choice, go back and help or stay here and work. First you need to find fallen and make sure they are okay. Counsel them to keep them with their families. Make sure that they don’t fall under the influence of the factions that want to destroy heaven altogether it may not feel that important to you but to billions of humans that is their reward for everything they have done on Earth. We have to protect that.” Those angels that chose to stay left. 

      Those remaining followed me with Dean and Cas as we walked from my house to the viaducts under highway 412 then into the Case Community Park. We went to the sand pit near the playground and greeted the gate keeper. In twos and threes the group evaporated into heaven until it was just Dean and myself. He was nervous. I took his hand, “It’s just like popping to travel but looks more like the transporters on Star Trek.” 

      We landed in what looked like an empty mall food court. There were escalators going up and those that went down. There were elevators at each end of the plaza where seats and tables sat empty. I looked at Cas and said this ain’t good. I asked every one to wait there. I walked to the main office door and found a frazzled receptionist sitting at a clear desk. He was fielding calls by placing one finger in his hear and welcoming the caller a double tap to his lobe put the caller on hold, a flick of his wrist sent the call to another place. He took his hand away from his head and said. ‘Domini Earth and Time, Castiel, you don’t have appointments today. He can see you in 3 weeks from Monday. Come back then.” 

      We were summarily dismissed. I shook my head and lead my crew out the main office door. I rattled the doors on Pete’s café next door and said "this is really wrong, really really wrong. We need to find Pete." St. Peter, or Peter one of the disciples, still had his old job of lore. He ran the intake center. I went to a wall console and double tapped the screen, asked where Pete was and followed the arrows on the walls until I found him in the power center with a lot of his friends sitting around concentrating. I knew what I had to do then. 

      Pete was busy, so I figured his crew was doing similar things throughout the construct, someone had to run intake. I led the men back to the food court and opened another door marked HR. Cas took the desk and I went through a set of double doors to a little alcove that looked like my office at my house. Dean laughed. I sat down and started making phone calls, using an old headset and dial pad just like my desk at home. I called Death and asked for a meeting. Death invited me and Dean to dinner and I agreed. Then I started looking for more of my buddies from Earth. I called a construction manager from my youth and asked that he bring some of his friends. I called an old office manager and a realtor. The two women and one man arrived at my office at one time. I turned to my old bosses and said, Caroline, I need you to set up a waiting room out there, Gene’s friends will help you. Tori, could you start scouting some places to start putting people, you know find their houses or dream houses and lead new arrivals to their places. Call some of your friends to help you. I reached into a file cabinet behind Cas’s desk pulled out some plans and plot maps. I rolled them out on a table near-by. I told Gene, I wanted my office to look like this, and said, put Cas in an easy chair with a couple of ledgers on a table near the door. Double doors that stand open. I asked Gene if he had seen Yolanda and he said yeah. I went back to my desk and found Yolanda listed in a phone book and called her. I asked if she felt like opening Pete’s place for me and she agreed. Cas handed me a key when I walked from my alcove through the entryway and Dean followed me to the door Pete’s place. I unlocked it and went into the kitchen to turn things on. Dean sat in a booth and watched me. I came out with dessert plates forks and a pie then waggled my head at a cooler behind the counter. Dean pulled out 2 bottles of pop and joined me at the booth where I settled in and started serving slices of the pie to each of us. We sat there and talked about Pete’s Place for a while before Yolanda wandered in. She looked like a 1940’s pin up of the “gal back home waiting tables at the local café.” Dean smiled approvingly and stood just as she made to sit down across from us. I chuckled at his leering then he sat back down and threw his arm around my shoulders. 

      "Yoyo, can you get this place ready for visitors again soon?" She said yes and took a pad from her apron pocket. She started writing down names of people she could look up. She went to the phone on the wall by the register and started calling in her friends. Dean and I finished the pie and a few more pops before we left. I told her "24 hours a day" as I kissed her cheek and we left. 

      Back at HR, I stepped through those Craftsman style double doors into the great room of my dream house. To the right was a easy chair and side table. Cas sat there with a ledger in his lap an ink pen in his hand and his other hand working the calls like the receptionist for The Boss. Just past Cas on the right was a room sectioned off with open book cases to each side. The wall of windows to the right had a work table an old style ironing board and a replica of my grandmother’s sewing machine in front of them. Turning the corner there was a pocket door, and a bank of ceiling height storage cabinets filled with pattern books and other sewing stuff with antiques displayed behind glass doors filling the rest of the wall. Low cabinets and a counter ran down to the book case flanking the entry on the left. From the counter up to the ceiling there was a wall of sliding windows that were pushed back to reveal the kitchen, dining and living area past them. Dean went around the partition and into the kitchen skirting the island that had a banquette built into the side that faced the dining room. There were windows along the far wall with a double sink centered in the counter top. Dishwashers flanked the sink and Dean remarking on the size of the sink climbed on the counter and nearly sat cross legged in one of the bowls. I winced, glad that the sink was part of the counter not a simple under mount hung by clips. What’s the difference between a 160 pound man and 20 gallons of water? The sink wouldn’t hold 20 gallons of water. It did hold Dean. He shook his head at the 8 burner stove and double built in refrigerators. Why would we cook when Yoyo had the café open 24 hours. Then he realized this wasn’t really where we lived it was just the construct to make things feel normal. Past the end of open counter and centered to match the table was double French doors. An identical set were on the other side of the river rock fire place. Low backed reclining chairs flanked a long low couch that faced the fireplace with leather ottomans floating in the center Reading lamps on high tables sat at each end of the sofa and two others sat on the console that ran the length of the sofa. Dean moved to the couch and stretched out on it. He stretched but could not reach the far end with his toes. I reminded him that Sam was tall but Tommy was taller and it was ordered to accommodate Tommy and his need for naps. Past the sitting area was a wall of bookcases with a tv in the center. Dean turned it on and noticed his favorite shows were on every channel. Turning to look at Cas still sitting by the door Dean remembered phone calls and turned down the sound. Across from Cas on the other side of the double doors into the house was a set of stairs. Beneath the upper landing there was a hallway leading past the entertainment center and stairs. Dean went down that hall then turned left into the master suite with a large replica of our bed at the bunker in it. A mix of items from the Sand Springs house and the bunker were duplicated there and the two doors on his right led to a walk in closet and a master bathroom. He comes out of the bathroom and says, "this all looks very familiar." I said, 'It should this is the floor plan for the house I'm building behind my, our current house." He marvels over the difference from that little dinky office space in the current house to my work room in this one. I pull him from the room. We have dinner date I remind him.


	11. Death and memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not her, he is not him so we just spend the night with our memories

     I return to the food court to see those angels that followed me here. I ask them to follow Gene and his friends to power stations and in twos or threes stay there and keep their area of the construct going. If they had been assigned to certain areas and wanted to go back they could also do that. One lone angel remained. He said he was part of the sorting office before he was pulled from his duties and sent to earth. I ask him to help out Yolanda and he agrees. Dean and I take an elevator down to the sand box at the park by my house. We walk back to the house and get Baby from the garage. We drive to Pawnee to have steaks at Click’s with Death. 

     Stepping into the small store front entrance of Click’s I fee transported back in time. It’s the early 90’s and I’m there having dinner with a date who appreciates my appetite for red meat. The old lyme plaster walls are adorned with memorabilia from the area. We’re down the highway from Pawnee Bill’s Ranch, where they still have wild west shows. I think about the days of rodeos and western swing dancing at night. I kinda choke up. A bull had ended that mans life way too soon. Back to the matter at hand I spy Death, she’s definitely not a local although she has the golden haired look of the girl down the road that all the boys would follow everywhere. Dean reacts at seeing her too, "'really dude," I think. Dean starts to look frustrated, a little embarrassed, he raises his hand to his face runs it over his hair and down around his neck looking down and away from me. “See something you like?” I ask. Dean still embarrassed looks me in the eye and lies. “I spotted the pie case” “Liar, I know who she is” His eyes widen a little and the embarrassed blush gets a little deeper on his neck. Tess is sitting there in her cool preppy clothing looking altogether while I’m still in my shorts and tank under one of Dean’s shirts. Squaring my shoulders I clomp across the wide plank floorboards and sit to the woman’s right stretching to place my feet in the chair opposite me. Dean is forced to sit across from her and not close to the table because my legs are in his way. 

     “Oh, look, you brought one of my favorite puppets…” she smiles hungrily at Dean. I shake my head and say, “No he’s no puppet, He’s Dominion of Time and Earth now. Once a sword he’s more powerful than even you now. “ Impressed she looks me in the eye and says, “well, let’s get to why you are here.” I note that this table is set in a circle on the floor a metal ring surrounds us except where Dean’s chair legs stick over it. I move my legs to his lap and he scoots in. I drop my napkin and when I bend down to pick it up I touch the ring and impart a little will into it. A wall of silence envelopes us. I sit up and say, “Now, we can speak freely. I need to change our arrangement with your reapers. We’re understaffed and those your team would normally send to Pete to make their decisions are getting dropped into purgatory instead because they find Pete’s Place and the Main Office locked up and they take the elevator, stairs or escalator back down. All I ask is that instead of leading them to the upside of the plaza and leaving them there, instruct them to sign in at HR.” Death quickly glances at Dean and licks her lips. “Uh unh, He’s not a bargaining chip here. He’s with me. To sweeten the deal I will put you on the list to be called when I’m ready to retire and move on. A chance to reap a dominion should keep you in power for eons because that’s how long I’m going to be around.” She still looks at Dean like he’s a grade A steak, then agrees. She stands and so do we, I shake her hand and she leaves breaking the circle. I look at Dean and ask if he’s ready to eat. With a huff of laughter, he says, “Always” and we sit down to order country steaks with sides and beer for Dean. I ask for tea with lemon. Dean looks at me then we dig in to the rolls on the table and I talk about my life in Pawnee county. Chasing tornados and fishing between rodeos and side jobs, working for the Tribal Police Department and a little local department as volunteers. The nightly drag in another small town. He’s laughing and telling me of places like that in his youth until the check comes. We pay the bill and take a pie with us then drive home. Dean let’s me drive so we can take the back roads I knew. We go down memory lane, the memorial in the middle of an intersection in Skeedee, a stop at the local car hop place in Cleveland and instead of making the drag I take him up Main and out of town going north. following another memory on the great winding roads in Osage County til we make it back to the ranch. There’s a newly finished guest house near the road and we found it empty, so we decided to stay the night out on our place on the prairie.  


     We check in with the family and turn in for the night on a pullout couch in the main room. We lay there listening to the wildlife outside through the open windows. I’m humming old hymns real low. Dean cuddles me close. He whispers, “I’m not competing with a memory tonight,” and kisses my cheek. I agree, I don’t feel like being the substitute for Tessa either, so we lay there listening to the night. Keeping our thoughts to ourselves we drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

     Outside a tree frog that seems a little far from his territory sings which wakes me. There’s a nickering near the window and I find a horse looking in at me. I slide from beneath Deans arm and leg and walk out to the patio. “Hello Glory, did he send you to check on me?” with another agreeing noise and a movement of her head the mare says yes. “You can tell him I’m fine.” I tell he horse as she pulls at the hem of Dean’s tshirt. “Hey, gal.” says the deep voice coming around the corner of the house. It’s my father, the vet in a former life and reason I’m a Dominion. “Old Man” he’s dressed in cargo work pants and an old button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He has on wading boots coated with a layer of muck from the stalls. He has a lead in his hands and comes over to clip it to Glory’s halter. “She took advantage of the stall door being open and just sauntered out like she owned the place.” My dad says. He looks over at Baby and sees the cat tracks in dust all over the car. “gonna need a car wash soon” 

“Rich will do it for me, dad. How come you didn’t tell me about Pete’s Place and the plaza when you came down for the wedding?” I ask.  


“Castiel told you, Chuck and Amara being on vacation should have told you, the last fall should have been a big signal but you had things to do here.” He looks away in disgust.  


“okay, okay, have you touched base with some of your old cronies while you were down here?” He tells me of those he knows and where they are.  


“Can you round them up and see if they want to go back? They don’t know about the gates like we do.” He shakes his head, “No, I’m not getting involved.”  


“If heaven breaks down and the veil between the two are broken, Mother’s going to come back and she’s not going to leave you alone.” My father swallowed visibly. “My kids don’t need that, my crew doesn’t need to be dealing with her either. I checked dad, her area of the construct is failing. I have someone up there but if replacements don’t come up, there will be a lot of confused people down here looking for their old lives. Can you picture Lincoln with a cell phone dad?”

     Reluctantly he agrees to look up angels on Earth and get them directed to gates if they want to come up. I kiss his cheek and hug him goodbye as he leads Glory back to the barn. Dean comes out the door in his jeans and asks, “So is he going to help?” I nod my head. “He knows the price if he doesn’t” Dean acts like he is going to ask but he doesn’t. 

     We head back to the city house, clean up then go back to the gate and travel back up to heaven. Yolanda has had the crew working, Pete’s place is now a French Café style place, the plaza looks like a sidewalk, street and park in Paris. It’s called Pierre’s by Yolanda now. Dean is amazed at the change but we head to HR to find Cas talking to an old actor who pulled a rolling chair out of my workroom and is rocking back on the unlocked back while his heels sit on the frame for the casters. I ask Cas if he’s my first appointment and Cas says yes. George is a recent find he had been in purgatory for a little longer than he really wanted and he was aching to do something to help to get his friends out of that place. I made my pitch.  


"George, we’re having some administrative issues here. So we’re looking for people to pitch in. We need guides from purgatory back up here. We need help in Yolanda’s next door. We need people to watch after areas. We need people to meet the reapers and we need people to look for others to come out of their constructs and work for us. Do any of those tasks sound interesting to you?” 

     George hemmed and hawed for a few minutes then he said, he just "wanted his slice of heaven but he’d be willing to look after a section" for me. With a twinkle in his eye he raised one eye brow. Dean interrupted. “hey man the lady is taken.” He said raising my left hand up to his lips and kissing my wedding band. I shook my head at the two of them. I called for Victoria the real estate specialist and asked her to “find George a block where he could spend his time sitting on the porch watching things.” I handed him a pencil and notebook and say, “get started on the screen play you always wanted to write.” It goes like that all day and into the evening. Sometimes I have to go find the person that is next. About half the time, they just want their own place or to join someone else and Victoria’s crew take the inhabitant to their new neighborhood. By the end of the day though, there are enough recruits to spell those that stayed and were needing rest. 

     My dad had found a former crew member of Pete's and brings him in. The crewman agrees to spell me for the night and dad sticks around. Before I let Dean drag me off to bed my dad says, “Your mother knows you’re here.”


	12. What lies beneath the veneer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets my mother

     Dean and I turned in for the night. I was dreading the next day. If I didn’t go see my mother she would find me and make an ass out of herself. I shudder about the last time I saw her. Dean asks me about my mother. We had never discussed our mothers. I knew Dean’s mother was back from somewhere but I hadn’t met her. I had a feeling when Dean’s dad, John, came back to earth with my father, he had sought her out but I wasn’t really keeping track of that. John was my father’s responsibility not mine. I sit up in the bed and think. When Dean feels like I’m avoiding the question he prompts me. 

     “My mother was emotionally disturbed. She made up stories to fit the circumstances she was in. She was promiscuous so she claimed she was ‘sexually abused as a child.’ She got into bad relationships because she ‘wasn’t taught was love really was at home.’ She didn’t work often because it hurt her emotionally to be around other people. She had manic episodes where she would stay up all night cleaning the house with toothbrushes and other fine detail items. This happened once a month because of the apartment complexes we lived in. Occasionally the day of the inspection would come around and she was so exhausted from cleaning she would lapse into paranoia and barricade us in a room screaming about who ‘would be coming to take us away.’ She drove my father away with these fits. There were medications she took until she was stable and she would stop taking them. The withdrawl from the medications would trigger suicidal depression and she would take a stock pile of pills. She attempted suicide about every 18 months for most of my life. She had many therapists and every time she had to find a new one we relived the same kind of ‘let’s tell everyone about my new break through in vivid detail’. I had to draw the line when she was trying to tell my 5 year old about her swinger days. I cut off contact then she died early one morning trying to get dressed to go in an ambulance. I was so relieved. I have some of her stuff in the garage and I keep it because it’s expected but, they’ll sit there and rot. Now, well she got in Heaven because of her mental illness. She wants to see me, and I haven’t been up here since she arrived. I’ve heard that she hasn’t mellowed. She still causes trouble and taxes resources more lately because she thinks my position should afford her the same privileges my father has…” I shake my head in the darkness. 

     Dean sits up and pulls me close. “I understand (y/n), I had to come to terms with my mother’s back story and the circumstances that lead to her death and the way she sacrificed Sam to keep my father alive. To bring me and Sam into the world only to ruin it for us.” 

     “But you still love her, you’ve forgiven her. I have forgiven my mother sort of. There was too much she did. I know why she did it all, but I am still scarred. Even though I’m supposed to be above being damaged, I still am. She wants to make sure that I remember she had that power over me. I’ll do my duty and see her then I’m going to see her parents and then I’m going to torture you and take you to the “Weed,” Dean shuddered at the thought of going to a cowboy bar in heaven. 

     My mother sat in a winged back leather chair like an 80’s tv well to do matriarch. She was dressed in a woman’s leisure suite from the 70’s and her hair is in a beehive hairdo from the 60’s. Dean starts to laugh then hides it with a cough when he sees her. Her construct is a Victorian style mansion on a hill overlooking Tulsa from the north-west. I sit on a low leather couch so that my head is lower than my mother’s. 

“hello, (y/n).” she sneers at me. She shifts her upper arms to make her cleavage a little more visible in the v of her polyester shirt that’s unbuttoned down to nearly her navel. She leans forward to take Dean’s hand when I introduce him. Her make up is flawless but does not help her looks at all. She gestures for Dean to take a seat on an ottoman to her side but Dean sit’s beside me and takes my hand. 

“How have you been mother?” I begin 

“I have been languishing away here in this prison with no one to visit me and no one to see for so long.” She slides in the chair like she’s going to faint and fall out of the chair. 

“I’m sorry mother but I have been very busy on Earth. I have my duties. Even when you were there you know my boys and the work kept me hopping.” 

“yes, yes” she again sneers at me. “Never had time to comfort your mother. Never visited, never let me visit.” 

“LOOK, m o t h e r, I’m not here to pay for my sins to you. I came by so that you would know I was here. Again, I have duties to perform. If you weren’t so self-centered and ill behaved, then you would have been invited to help but instead you act like you’ve been sent to a cage beside Lucifer.” 

“Ah how was Aaron for you?” she asks, and I grit my teeth. 

“Don’t think I didn’t figure out that you sent him my way. Don’t think you have gotten by with anything because, mother, Dean is my mate now. A rightful mate so what powers I couldn’t utilize before, I can now. If I so chose you could be somewhere else, somewhere painful, you could be reliving life on Earth in my footsteps without power or in a caterpillar’s so don’t push me! You have your grace, let that be enough for you.” 

     I stood pulling Dean up with me. I stomped across the floor touched the wall and the construct changed from the Victorian mansion to the pink brick house my dad bought for her before she drove him away. There were 2 little girls in another room one cleaning the floor of toys and a baby standing in the crib throwing toys out. The older one was crying and shaking in fear as my mother yelled from the bathroom, “if you don’t have that room clean by the time I’m finished with my bath I’m going to bust your butt. Your sister’s toys do not belong in your toy box or on your bed they belong in her bed.” “You can take the beating today.” I say, and the older girl disappears, and my mother shrinks to her size. 

     Dean and I walk out the door to the front walk. I touch the Ford Fairlane in the drive and it all goes back to the way it was when we arrived. “We need to go home, Dean. If I see Grandma and Grandpa right now, I’ll just sit there and cry.” 

     Dean wraps his arms around me, he inhales deeply and we’re back in our house on the French street. I shake my head. I tell Cas to call Pete and I pull Dean to an escalator and we step off into a sand box down the road from the bunker. We pop from the sand box to the bunker and I collapse in the bed.


	13. Coming home again

     Early the next morning my cell phone clanged. Cas and the reception crew had a problem and I was needed back in HR NOW. “Oh forevermore, what in Heaven’s name is going on now?” Dean wasn’t even in the bed so as I dressed I thought about him and found a location sprang to mind. He was downstairs washing Baby. I was rushing to the back door when he pulled the screen door open. He said, “I know, I have one too.” He stepped back and let me out the door and instead of taking the gate, we used our combined powers to pop to the office in Heaven. Disoriented and tired from the energy it took to move that way we collapsed into a recliner in the HR living room with Dean on my lap. He lolled against me in feigned exhaustion. The dead weight of him melded into me and he became more comfortable in my arms instead of pinching and mashing against my body. He groaned sexily then realized we were not alone sprang from my lap. 

     A construct had failed overnight and the fans of a sci fi franchise were all gathered in HR and on the street outside. It looked like a Con had invaded Paris. There were millions of them in various uniforms and character costumes. Walking to the center of the gathering I climbed on a table and said, “I’m sorry folks, it looks like the holodecks are down. If you wouldn’t mind waiting just a few minutes we’ll get engineering to fix whatever went wrong.” As I climbed down tall bearded man with dark hair and startling blue eyes sidled up beside me and asked if there was anything he could personally do to make my job easier. Dean rolled his eyes and growled “Thanks but no thanks” and pulled me away. 

     Just past the Main Office I could see Gene and his crew looking at drawings and shaking their heads. I asked, “Not a fan are you?” the construction specialists looked around amazed and intrigued but shook their heads no. I stepped over to a panel on the wall and said the name of the show’s creator. The crew, Dean and I followed the arrows until we found the man in his own construct. I gave him the accolades which were his due and explained what had happened. He handed the other Gene a tablet and said go back and plug this in. Thanking the man for his time I followed the construction crew out then asked if he had seen some of his first series stars. He told me were to find them and I went to see if I could coax the stars to power the construct until permanent keepers could be employed. 

     Dean was still in awe of the collection of people. He didn’t really get this particular mind set but he could tell I did. Finally a steady stream of the hoard filed out 4 sets of sliding doors back into their world. Peter came to see what had been going on, “Well done little one” he purred as he patted my back then faded through the door into the Main Office. Dean and I went back to work for the day. He was making pitches and closing deals more often than I was. He was loving the people. I found myself watching him more often than talking to my own recruits. Eventually Yolanda brought in plates of food and made us move to the table. Cas closed the doors to the “house.” He and Yolanda faded away and we ate. We talked about the people we had seen. We talked about home and where we were going to actually live when the crisis up here was done. Eventually he reached for the counter drawer beside him. He pulled a deck of cards from the drawer. 

     Dean deals the cards and makes his first ante with his right boot. I take the hand and fling his boots into the living room. His overshirt, t-shirt and belt are the next to go. I give up a hair tie and my boots before he plays a double or nothing hand, I agree placing both my socks on the table while Dean lays his watch and his jeans on the table but he seems disappointed that I hadn’t bet my tank and shorts. Instead if playing his hand, he slid to my side of the banquette and pulled me from my chair into his lap. He slips one hand up my tank and the other into the waistband of my shorts He whispers “(y/n) would you like to break in this table or the new bed?” He slides me up on the table and follows me up where he can push my tank top up and over my head. His mouth follows the hem of my top stopping to kiss each nipple then to my neck. I’m pulling at my own shorts and the waist of his boxer briefs when he starts kissing me and putting his hands in my hair. Things slow down to a casual pace we’re touching and exploring through the rest of the night. He places his hands on each side of my hips and lowers him self into me. The slow push and pull of his erection inside of me deepens when he curls his arms under my shoulder and wraps his hands in my hair. We move together until the pace becomes feverish and I lock my thighs to hold him out so that he calms then with a finals slow slide he brings us both to climax falling exhausted against my body. He laughs and starts kissing me again over and over until he is hard and moving inside me again. We take long slow moment of being pressed hard together then pulled apart just enough that his tip and my folds are barely touching. Dean is moaning almost pleading to come back into me each time I hold him out of me. Finally I relax my legs and let him slide home then I lock my legs around his hips and hold him there as he spills into me. Finally I suggest we move to the bedroom. We come together again and again through the night after little cat naps cuddled against each other. In the morning we’re still entangled and starting to gain momentum when Dean has a sudden thought. We haven’t been using protection since we came up here. He smiles and says, “(Y/N) you haven’t been taking your pills each night have you?” I’m thinking about it and shake my head. We’ve only been gone a few days so we should be okay. He says, “Don’t when we get back home.” His long determined strokes show how much he wants to stay within me as long as possible. He touches and pushes against me until he finally feels my climax and he pulls against my hips so that he spills deep inside me one last time. His body spasms and locks into a rigid cocoon around me then we roll to one side. He’s kissing and rubbing against me more but his erection has decided to take some time off. 

     Dean holds me a little longer then says he needs a shower. I tell him I not going to join him my legs wouldn’t hold me up. He carries me to the tub and lays me in there. Kneeling beside the tub he washes my hair and scrubs my back before standing and getting in the shower. I watch him scrub his body and rinse and then think about that first night when I was in my tub alone. Dean feels it and says, “no No, no mind fucking this morning. Let’s have breakfast and make a game plan. We need to get back to the boys and to the family.” 

     Eating breakfast with one hand on my thigh. He asks how long I think we need to keep up with intake when Pete shows up and sits down. You two are off the hook, I got word from the Boss, you are to go home and get back to business down there. From the corner of my eye I see Chuck take a cup of coffee from Yolanda and leave the café. I smile at Pete and tell him good bye. His parting words are “You did good kids, take care of your dads when you go home.” Dean takes my hand and we head for a down staircase. 

     When we walk up the hill to our house I see the walls and roof are up on the new house. Dean smiles and says, “How long has it been since we left?” I shake my head and follow him up the stairs to the little house on the hill. I stop at my computer and see bills have piled up and the most recent statement says October. We’ve been gone 3 months? Rich rushes me with a hug when he sees me. I kiss the top of his head and tell him I love him and Dean joins us. Tucking Rich’s head under his arm he rubs his knuckles across his short hair and say “How ya been squirt?” Rich’s says, “School started and I’m on the honor roll. Kevin sits with me each night until I get my homework done. He pays the bills and is showing me how to run the accounting software.” I feel so sad that my boys had to start taking over those things like I had to do when I was their age. “Where has Jetty been?” I ask. Kevin joins us at the kitchen table and says Jetty has been helping the lawyers untangle the mess with Aaron. I tell Dean I need to call her and I turn back to the alcove but Dean stops me. “The boys come first.” He whispers. I sit at the table with the boys and we talk about school and new jobs. Kevin was offered a dispatching job with the police and fire station in town after helping out on a tech visit with his professor. Rich said he had been doing part runs for the hot rod shop and that Tommy had been teaching him how to drive the forklift. Sam came in and got a hug from Dean then said Tommy would be joining us shortly. Sam share his work with us. He had the hunter’s network back up and running. He had made sure that the food outreach in town didn’t stop when I pulled my funding and he had helped open a new enterprise across the river. He didn’t want to tell me what it was but he did want to take us over there after dinner. Jetty came in just in time to pull meatloaf and roasted potatoes out of the oven. She laid a bunch of legal files at my feet and said, “It’s all done now. We’re down about 25% but all the rest of the money is back and the rest will be coming when they sell of Aaron’s assets. We’re almost done with him honey.” She gave me a hug with one arm as she bent look at me. She had this funny look on her face then she moved to hug Dean and he whispered into her ear. She nodded as she stood up. 

     Jetty fed us then sent us out to Sam’s surprise. Tommy had called and said he was going to meet us there. We loaded into my truck with skinny Rich in the center of the front seat with Dean and I. I noticed Kevin wasn’t mooning over Sam anymore and they talked like they were brothers. Sam directed Dean to a small bar on the south side of the river. It had changed from a local karaoke place to Mom’s Roadhouse. Inside Mary was behind the bar with John, they came out and hugged Dean and Sam then me and then my boys. It wasn’t a bar anymore, so my kids could be in the place. I sat at the old bar and looked at the collection of pop bottles on glass shelves where liquor used to be displayed. They had just as much as Pop’s on Route 66, but this place didn’t look like a gas station. Sam said, “Surprise…” and we all laughed. John and Mary sat on stools on the other side of the bar and started telling me that the kitchen was being used to cook the lunches and dinners for the shut ins anyway, so they thought it would be cool to have a hang out off the beaten path for those that needed it. Mary said she needed to talk to me about something else next week and we made a date for lunch. Kevin emailed me the time and day. John invited himself to that lunch then asked Dean to join us. 

     We caught up on how things had changed for Mary and John in the last 3 months. Dean and I were still incredulous that we had lost that much time. Dean promised we wouldn’t be away for that long again and then we told them about what we had accomplished up there. John laughed and said he wandered around the Plaza for what had to be hours one day then took the trip to purgatory but was lead out by an angel looking for people that had lost their way. “I made it back up the stairs in time to see Bobby come up and they put us on Bobby’s junk yard and had us stripping parts from old Impala’s on a regular basis.” Dean looked pained at the mention of Bobby. John touched his arm and said, “Don’t worry son he’s okay with what happened.” He just happy he didn’t end up in Hell after all. I swallowed then and asked about a story I had heard about John. John shook his head and with a pained expression said, “Demon’s lie, a lot.” He took a swig of beer from a bottle then placed his hand on Mary’s thigh just like Dean had on mine. I smiled then yawned. It was time to head home Dean announced. Sam told us about the starting of the house at the bottom of the hill. “Your dad came by one day and said he would have a geo thermal team out there for 2 days starting the next day. Day by day new things were happening. They had the water run off for the whole neighborhood handled in another 2 days and the the slabs went in. The walls were up, and things have been arriving and stored in the down stairs garage for weeks.” Rich broke in, “Tommy took the project trucks to his place.” I looked over his head at Sam. Kevin asked if he could talk to me before we went to bed tonight, and Sam started talking again about the directions my father had given him and how often John had been over to help out. Within 20 minutes we were pulling in to the drive on top of the hill. Sam said good night and went to the apartment over the garage where Norm usually stayed. Rich went to check on some pet that was incubating online and Kevin sat down with Dean and I in the living room. 

     Kevin said that he was super excited about his Sr. year and was looking forward to all the new things but he wanted to know if he could get rid of the old van and buy something new. He handed me a brochure for a new hybrid sport wagon. He had the exact color, and all the things he wanted as well as a website where we could purchase it. “Sam went with me to do test drives. We have driven all the ones in Tulsa and we like this one the best. Tommy approves too because he can sit in the back seat comfortably.” He went on to say price comparisons had this place with the best value and highest dealer rating. Dean and I said we would talk to him in the morning about it. After we stood to go to bed, Kevin hugged us both, then asked one more thing. “There’s this person I would like you to meet. We’re going out tomorrow night and I would like you to three to meet before the date. Would you be home about 6?” My heart jumped for joy and sank a little at the same time. Kevin’s choices were complicated, and I didn’t know if Dean knew of Kevin’s persuasion. Dean surprised me when he said, “He better be the right kind of guy for you Kev.” Then turned into our room and closed the door behind him. I hugged my boy. Kevin was crying happy tears. He had fallen hard for Dean as a father figure from the weeks the Winchester brothers were here rebuilding Baby. When Dean had left, Kevin had taken it just as hard as I had. Dean hadn’t really been back to fill that position for more than a handful of hours in the last months and Kevin needed the reassurance that Dean would always be there for him too. I went into the bedroom to hug my husband for giving me the greatest gift ever.


	14. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Mary worries about her boys

     At first being back from the dead was hard. My sons were grown. The world had changed a lot. I retreated into my old norm. Back to the way I was before John came into my life. The day I heard that Baby had been wrecked in Oklahoma my mom instincts came to life. I needed to see my boys. I needed to know they were okay. The 2 days it took me and Ketch to get there nearly killed me. I should have flown I would think over and over. Then there they were walking down the driveway of a little house in Sand Springs, joking and laughing with another set of boys and I could breath again. In my head I jumped out of the car and I threw my arms around both of them pulling them down to my height. I kissed and hugged and cried and kissed and hugged and cried. I think we stood there for hours and I could feel the boys soak it in. This was the homecoming they had wanted for the 3 years I was back. I felt everything. It was too real and I wouldn’t let Ketch stop. 

     Ketch and I drove to the bunker in Kansas and stayed there for the next few weeks. Ketch kept tabs on the boys and the day they left Sand Springs, we left the bunker. We headed back to Sand Springs. Ketch said something bad was happening if my boys were leaving. Ketch and I took refuge across the street from the house the boys had stayed in. I watched the woman and her family move through their days while Ketch oversaw a crew making renovations to the house. Each night he would tell me how bad things were in the little house on the corner. Little house my foot. The thing was 2 stories on the front and 3 on the back. I had been told by the neighbors that the owner had put on the top story after her husband died. She had put the 2nd story over the garage as well as adding a down stairs garage area and 2 apartments down there. Her closest neighbor crowed about all (y/n) had accomplished in the last 5 years. (y/n) ran a soup kitchen for the homeless, she had a flipping business, owned a quilting shop, a yarn shop, a picture framing shop and a building in down town. She supported a local art gallery and helped the community services offices when ever she could. The founders of this town had a lot of property in their trusts but (y/n) had more. She didn’t flip houses for profit as much as she rehabbed house for low income families. She basically took the house off the grid as much as possible leaving the family with a lower monthly pay out and even helped them get things established for themselves. The house that Ketch and I were living in was one of her projects. Ketch knew her family through the British Men of Letters and said occasionally a member sought safety in her network. 

     The day the workers left after being at the house for half an hour proved Ketch right. (y/n) had laid off all her construction workers that morning and referred them to another foundation that told them they were stopping all work right away. The neighbors were all upset because (y/n) had cut funding to the kitchens feeding the homeless, shut ins and low-income families the same day. Ketch started making phone calls and got funding sources set up for the charities and the British Men of Letters stepped in to run the network of hunters she had been supporting. 

     “This gal has gone epically nuts.” Ketch said one night. I told him I knew. I had been volunteering in the kitchen of a bar across the river and heard when she pulled her funding. Ketch told me that (y/n) had gone off the deep end not long after my boys had left. I had a feeling that they had a hand in what had happened to her. Then Ketch started talking about movements of Lucifer and the alternate universe Michael and I started getting scared, really really scared. I had fought that Michael and I had dealt with this Lucifer and I didn’t like what they wanted out of this world. The day that Dean and Sam came to town. I stepped back in their lives but Ketch just wanted to fade into the back ground. I let him go. I bummed a ride with another neighbor to (y/n)’s bunker by the lake. Dean and Sam didn’t notice me at first but when they did, I pulled them down to my height and hugged them until I could let them go I noticed all the people around us. Dean led me into the bunker then Dean introduced those I didn’t know. (y/n)’s sons were there I could see a resemblance in them all that came from their mom but just enough difference to be from different dads. I didn’t like that. What was this world coming to when women had children with different men? Dean called me back to the present and explained what was going on. 

     Then it was all over and I watched Dean get carried away. I helped out around (y/n)’s place then, I got to know her boys and her story. I could always see her sons, Sam and Cas hold something back. I pried as much as I dared. I got to know about her ex and all she had done since she had been separated from her oldest son. I started praying for her, every day, many times a day, I started talking to her and Dean in their hospital room. I began to hope that Dean wouldn’t reject her again. They recovered in their own time but the day they got married blew me away. Her father, who I had been told was dead, came to the house early that morning to prepare the guys. He then told Sam that he needed to prepare him for something else. John walked in then. I was floored. I came back because of Amara. John came back because (y/n) had heavenly power connections in her family? John was thrilled to see me but he was careful not to rush me. Stayed close by me for the hour we prepared. (y/n)’s father gave him a little job to do and I watched my son react like the man I knew John would make him some day. I heard him say “yes sir” and follow John out the door like they hadn’t been separated for years. I followed them and traveled with them to the point on the Keystone Lake. Then I watched my son get married to (y/n) by Chuck and everybody was ecstatic about it. 

     Dean married? I knew he got close once maybe twice but married now when things were still a little crazy? Dean tried to explain but I couldn’t hear it. I looked at the woman. She looked Dean’s age except for her eyes, they looked old, wizened almost ancient. Her eyes changed when she looked at Dean though. I knew that look. I had felt that look. Sam interrupted my thinking that night asking if I could stay, where I would like to stay and for how long. I opted for staying at the house where I had stayed with Ketch. Dean looked disappointed but (y/n)’s reassurance to him and Sam backing her up helped smooth his objections. The friction between us was back. I tried to engage Dean in a separate conversation about the marriage, but he just kept saying it was sudden, but it was right and now he had a purpose he never felt before. He sounded like a cult member and I didn’t like it. Then I heard Sam says the same thing. My heart sank, they must be under some kind of spell. John had given me space the whole day but finally after Dean and (y/n) left suggested he not be the one that drove me home. Sam and (y/n)’s youngest son walked me to the door hugged me then I entered the house to find Ketch on the couch watching tv. I told him what had happened. He said “Odd…” I retreated to the bathroom to soak in the tub. Relaxing, I mulled over everything then I had a realization “Cas!” I said aloud and suddenly I heard his voice. He was sitting on the toilet around the corner. He assured me he could not see anything then said he could answer my questions. 

     "A Dominion," I kept repeating while Cas answered my other questions. Cas repeatedly said yes. Saying that (y/n)’s family had “pull in Heaven and had pulled John from Purgatory and prepped him for being on Earth again. It was known that one of your boys would merge with her bloodline to protect Earth from the Alternate Universe. We weren’t sure which one that day in the field tonight.” That shook me, ONE of my boys? She had the same pull over Sam? I didn’t like this and I wanted to do something about it. First, Cas needed to leave the bathroom. I sent him to the living room to explain all this to Ketch. Ketch wasn’t there when I came out. Cas made sure the place was safe then he left me as well. 

     I didn’t sleep at all that night. My head was spinning. Finally at daylight I sought out Sam. I found him at (y/n)’s kitchen table with John. Sam had explained about (y/n) to John and he helped Sam explain it to me. Sam then told us about his paralyzed dream the day they left Sand Springs. Then I knew what Cas meant. Both of my boys would have willingly been part of this life. Dean just got there first. Poor Sam. Then Dean and (y/n) had popped home and another gathering commenced. The newlyweds were gone again then home again then gone again working in Heaven. Day by day, I worked with Sam, the kids and John until finally I realized, I didn’t want to go back to that house alone. I invited John to hang out at the bar instead and we spent the night in the car behind the bar talking. John helped me turn the bar into family gathering place instead of working at the hot rod shop. The night Dean and (y/n) came back to Earth because Heaven was recovering enough to let them go, John spent the night for the first time. 

     I was more than ready for sex. Ketch and I had been compatible, but I remembered John as so different. I couldn’t wait to see if my memories were right. John was so nervous. “Mary, honey, I’m not sure this is going to work right for me.” he whispered ask we listened to a classic rock station on the radio. I took that as a personal challenge. I pushed him down on the bed and got him out of his clothes. Laying there prone and still flacid, I took matters in my hands while John tried to pull me up to lay beside him. I pulled away from him and slid down between his legs. I worked his penis in my hands until I had his foreskin pulled back. Then I slid my mouth over him and he inhaled so deeply it was like he inflated all over. I sucked and pulled until he was no longer limp and longing. I held his balls in my hand, so John didn’t dare move if I didn’t want him too. I licked and bit up and down his shaft until he was begging to be free to move. I pulled away from him and sat back on my knees. John awkwardly moved his legs until he was on his knees and the shift in positions changed things enough that John looked scared that his flag was going down. I managed to scoot beneath him until I could put my hand on his penis again. I pulled and squeezed until he was feeling secure in finishing on his own. He gently laid against me and pushed inside of me until I finally gave under his entry. He roared in triumph. Then locked his arms in a pushup beside my breasts and would lower his chest to kiss me between slow strokes between my thighs. He was methodical making sure I felt every inch of him moving into and away from me. He moved his arms to take my hands and hold my arms above my head as he moved up and down. He stopped the pushups to stay kissing when I felt him swell and release. The completion of conquering him again brought me to my own climax as I moved just enough beneath his rigid hips to rock his cock against my clit and g-spot in alternating movements. He begged my name at the end of his climax and I kissed him deeper. He pulled back from our kiss, looked me in the eye and said, please don’t leave me again. I swallowed hard. We had things to think about, to talk about it. I watched tears well up in his eyes and one rolled down his left cheek. I pulled him down on me then and held him as our tears mixed and ran into my ear. Apologies were whispered, vows were renewed in our hearts and minds. I had finally found home on Earth again. My heart bloomed in happiness then we heard a car explode outside.


	15. Bobby burst into the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Crowley join in on the fun

     Bobby is crusing down 2nd street getting to my house when something goes wrong with his car. The wiring catches fire and he can’t get his seat belt loose when Crowley pops in to the car wraps his arms around Bobby. Hello Darling, Crowley purs ask he pops Bobby and himself from the car and onto my porch before the car explodes. Sam clamors down the stairs of the apartment above the garage, Dean comes out of the house followed by me, my boys and Jetty. Across the street we see Mary and John emerge from a house barely dressed. Bobby breaks free of Crowley’s arms and pulls me into a hug. “Peaches” he sighs into my hair. I smile and say, “Boobie” My boys erupt in a fit of giggles and run across the street with the fire extinguishers from the porch. Dean, Sam and John join them after Dean grabs the hose from the front of the house and flips on the spout. “Boobie, huh?” Crowley purrs again. I pull away and say, “well when you don’t have 3 of your front teeth you say things weird at the age of 6.” Bobby shoots Crowley a dark look and I lead the men into the house as I wave to the fire men that have arrived in trucks from 2 directions. I then smile slyly at Crowley and say, “remember your nick name don’t ya?” Crowley growls agreement and I keep my mouth shut. Dean and the rest of the men come in followed by Mary. They scatter to bathrooms to clean up from the soot and smoke as the fire captain comes to the house and asks what to do about the wreckage. I hand him Tommy’s card and say, when it’s cool enough he’ll haul it away. The Captain leaves a ticket for Bobby and goes off to direct traffic around the corner. Bobby explains how he had a call to pick up a new car for a buyer in South Dakota. “it was supposed to be road ready but apparently it wasn’t.” Crowley’s deep voice says, “It’s a good thing I stopped into see you then, right?” Bobby makes like he’s going to get up when Dean says, “will you two get a room?” Bobby shuts up then noticed John sitting beside Mary. “What in Heaven’s name brought you back John?” “(y/n)’s father thought I might like to be here for the wedding and I got permission to stay.” “Weddin’?!” Bobby asks then looks at Dean sitting on the arm of my chair and the ring on his finger. “Well Hell, how did I miss that?” Dean said, you were chasing a company of Michaels friends through Canada I think.” “Oh yeah, how did that turn out?” Sam says, “they went away, for a long time this time. Thanks to Dean and (y/n), and others.” Dean explained about my family connections and how things had gone. Jetty calls us to the kitchen table for the spread she has rounded up. She hugs me then Mary and leaves through the back door. Dean at his end of the table pours strong drinks for Crowley, Bobby, John and himself. He offers Sam a glass but his brother waves it off. Mary reaches for the bottle. Dean smiles and holds it a little out of her reach. Mary slugs John’s arm and he takes the bottle. He pours his woman a glass. Sam makes sure that Kevin and Rich have water and milk then offers me tea. I shake my head and ask for milk. Dean smiles and lifts his glass to me. I smile back and place my hand on my waist. 

     Bobby asks about what else is going on. Dean tells him about Heaven and our time there then he asks about Alternate Universe Bobby. Robert, Bobby says didn’t make it. He was helping me track the other angels from the Alternate Universe when he stepped on an ied and it blew him to bits. John looked at us and asked again about this Alternate Universe. Sam filled him in and my boys blanched. I sent them to their rooms. John asked about Bobby. He turned to Bobby and said, Weren’t you dead? I mean I heard that you were dead. Crowley waved his fingers and said, “that was my doing. I just couldn’t go on without…” Bobby kicked him under the table and said, (y/n) and her father made arrangements for me when some other things went bad around South Dakota. I’ve been laying low until well Robert came along and that all blew up.” I groaned at the pun and I raised my glass to Robert and other friends that we had lost in the last year. Crowley asked if there was any other dangers from the other place? I nodded my head and said that the survivors were having troubles and Michael’s factions are still causing trouble but so far the hunters were working to track them down. We moved from the table to the seating around the living room and I offered our visitors rooms for the night. Bobby said he wanted to stay to catch up. I told him Tommy would help him find another car for his buyer. Rich came down stairs and asked to be allowed to hang out with us. He was waiting for something to load and was bored. We talked about kid friendly things for a while. 

     I’ve gone to the kitchen for a glass of wather when the door bell rings. Rich is right there in the chair by the door and turns the knob without looking as each adult in the room says, “don’t!” Standing outside the inner storm door is a tall man hunched over wearing a dark trench coat and a brooding scowl. I look at the man in delight, “Angel” I exclaim following with, “Please come in, you are welcome in this house.” Angel visibly relaxes as the force holding him back seems to suck him into the house. He stands in the entry looking around at the people in the room. 

     “(y/n) can I talk to you, er, um,” clearing his throat, “alone.” He nods his head at the door to my bedroom and steps toward it just as Dean jumps from his chair, “Dude, no one is going to talk alone with my wife in our bedroom except family.” Angel pulls himself up to his full height making Sam look small and says, “she was mine before she was yours and I have a problem. WE have a problem that you don’t need to know about.” In 2 long strides he was chest to nose with Dean and had a hand extended holding Sam and the others seated along the wall back. I immediately see the problem and pull Angel from the room into the stairwell to the 2nd floor and down another set of steps hidden by a book case.


	16. Angelus and the queen of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat comes from an unexpected place.

     In the storm shelter I push Angel into the chair by the desk and sit on the desk. “Has this always been here?” He asks, then he shakes his head and says, “ wait I’ve never been here so I guess I don’t know.” Looking around the room at the double doors behind him and the radios behind me he is awed. I ask, “What happened Angel?” He sighs, leans back swivels the chair so he can lay an elbow on my leg and says, “A demon came to LA looked me up at the hotel and said he had a gift from the queen of hell. He threw a power ball at me and it surrounded me then I could do this.” He flicked a finger and the storage closet door flew open and things shook as the shelves moved with the force of his power. He turned to me and looked helpless. He was scared of power, he thought powers would ignite his darkness again, the evil vampire in him. I placed my hand on his shoulder where my finger tips could touch his skin and read his body, mind and soul. He was so frightened and something else ignited in us both at my touch. I can hear boot steps on the stairs and floors above us, shouting for me, cursing and worried the guys couldn’t find me and my other mate anywhere because they did not know about the door behind the book case nor the warren of tunnels and rooms beneath the hill I live on. I hadn’t had time to teach them the ways, wards and traps yet. I take my phone out of my back pocket of my cut offs and text that “I’m fine and not far away. I’ll be back in a second.” 

     I pull Angel up out of the chair by the neck of his silk t-shirt and turn back toward the stairs. His arms surround me his front meets my back settling against my body as if he was made to be there. The feelings already ignited start to churn through me. My skin burns where his body makes contact one long arm has reached under my arm lays across my cleavage and secures me there with the hand at the base of my throat caressing and soothing the other is in the waist of my shorts reaching between my legs for the sensitive skin he could always inflame. I lean back into him as I allow the touches to arouse me and I shudder in complete abandonment until I reach for his zipper and come to my senses. Jerking away from his so longed for body I dash up the stairs sending the book case crashing aside as I run to the front porch out the entrance and onto the street. From there, I don’t know where I thought I would go. Angel attempts to follow me but Dean, Sam and the whole crew stand between him and me except Bobby. I hear him yell in wonder about the hidden stairs. He’s telling Sam and anyone who will listen about my hidden bomb shelter. 

     In the street I gather my thoughts and walk slowly back to the house. A look at Dean tells him to get everyone to sit down in the living room, everyone but Angel, he’s standing in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures sitting there. The kids we couldn’t have, the sons he wanted after Connor left. His pain was there on his face. My heart hurts for him, but I had a mission, he was the mission, his feelings about me weren’t important to the mission. The explanations would come in time but first I wanted to know how this had happened. 

     I turned to Crowley and asked him to find out what was up with the Queen of Hell. He knew, he just wasn’t going to say right away so giving him a perceived advantage would also treat him to a feeling of importance he didn’t have much of lately. Then I gave the floor to Angel. Angel started with what he had told me then he started talking about the things he could do. Things he never could do before because he was a vampire, immortal but still human enough to not have powers. Crowley started asking for an inventory, taking Angel through the paces of one of Crowley’s trusted lieutenants. Then the things that only Crowley could do. There was a look on Dean’s face that bothered me, Bobby and Sam all had the same look. They knew who was responsible for Angel’s powers but not the whole reason why. I thought I knew the reason why now seeing Dean’s face. I had taken someone’s lover for a mate. This new queen either wanted my spouse or wanted to make her own conquest of one of my lovers. Someone I couldn’t fulfill the needs of. She created an equal for her the same way I created an equal in Dean when we were joined. Angel turned to me with more desire in his eyes and Dean caught the look. Angel approached me again and whispered his name for me as he walked but Dean moved faster and once again Dean was nose to chest with Angel. I pushed between them, “enough posturing you two, this isn’t helping.” Crowley took Angel by the arm and pulled him to one end of the living room and Dean joined his brother on the other end. They were shooting dirty looks at each other. I had the floor and I began. “Yes, Angel and I were once a couple. Get over it. He’s not here for conquest, he’s here for help. Obviously, he’s been altered and we need to know why, how and if we can reverse the effects.” Angel broke in, “I figured you could reverse the effects with your powers (y/n). That’s why I came here but I think I made a mistake leaving LA… and he started toward the door and Crowley grumbled “Fangs get back here. You’re in more trouble than you know...” The whole room turned to look a Crowley. He took the floor and I moved to the arm of the chair Dean was sitting in. “The powers within him are burning out his humanity. He wasn’t designed to be empowered like this. Many of his kind have tried to take on mantles like this and melted under the weight. So now, we have the most respected vampire in California wielding a weapon he can’t handle he will either have to mutate to handle it or give it back to the giver and we all know who that is right?” Dean’s head dipped in shame, but the others were nodding in agreement. 

     I looked at everyone and then finally sighed, “anyone care to tell me what is going on?” Angel dropped to his knees in front of me and buried his head in my lap. He was near tears, shaking in fury and pain. There was a guttural moan from deep in his chest as he whispered “Save me.” My heart lurched. This was the monster I loved at one time. I still loved deep down but couldn’t stay with. Gently, I lifted his chin, he was fanged out, I laid my forehead against his forehead with the ridges of fury bulging against my bangs and said, "I will no matter what." Dean had tensed behind me and there was a painful groan from him too when he said, “you have my pledge too man.” Angel eased back and the fangs retreated his face relaxed and the pain lessened in his body. I had drained away a little of the power he was feeling. It had radiated through me and into Dean because Dean’s hand was on my back when I pulled the painful power from Angel. When Angel was better rested he would regain that strength and I could keep taking the edge off but eventually like Crowley said, It would burn Angel out. Crowley looked at me in disgust when I looked up. He knew I had pulled power from the vampire. He knew I could do that to any of them and he couldn’t trust me to not pull from him. I could see it in his face. 

     We settled Angel in the place above the garage and showed him and half the house the passage through the garage into the bomb shelter then into the house. Mary and John went into town to get some black fabric to block the light through the windows in the house, garage and apartment. Dean went along with the plans, but he wasn’t really happy. Finally, as we were settling down for bed, I asked him about previous girlfriends. He started in high school, but I had him talk about his most recent conquest. He told me about her and what had happened. Then how things had pulled apart. I listened with my hand on his thigh. I could feel his pain and worry. I could take it from him but would he let me? I didn’t think he would, eventually he would be able to shed it himself but first he needed to embrace the powers he hasn’t gotten a full grasp on. He answered all my questions but he also started shaking in anger. He was torn. He had sworn an allegiance to her at one time and she had broken his bond with her in something very painful. He wouldn’t talk about it. He just said that was about a year before we came here. And he stopped talking because I knew what he had been up to in that year. He was cleaning up messes he had left behind. Once again Dean and I agreed we couldn’t compete with old memories. We lay side by side touching hands and legs but never joining. I could understand why he wouldn’t feel like having sex this night and maybe until we had this problem under control. 

     There was another feeling radiating through Dean that night. He felt as if he was betraying her being here. I couldn’t get him to talk about it. He just looked at me accusingly as if I had already betrayed him or had caused him to betray her. The next morning Angel was up with the boys and Sam. I felt him enter the house and rose leaving Dean in bed. Angel was joking with the boys until he saw me then his demeanor changed. He dropped to his knees in front of me again and whispered the language I had taught him. Sam recognized some of the words and asked “did he just speak Enochian?” I looked at him and said ”yes after all he is Angel, he should speak the language of the angels” Dean came in and insisted that Angel get up from his knees. Angel moved from the floor at my feet to the sofa behind me. Distrust showed on Dean’s face as he looked past me to Angel on the couch. Angel felt the mistrust and started to fang out until I shot him another look, then to Dean, I said the one word to put him at ease. “Mine” We went on all morning talking about possibilities in circular conversations. We would travel down one path of thought then circle back to another point working out the decisions and priorities. Angel joined us, then Crowley, finally the plan was made. She would be brought to the bunker a place where she felt comfortable and we would work out terms of peace there or there would be an outbreak of a battle.


	17. betrayal

     We were driving to the bunker in Kansas, this stretch of the drive I was riding with Cas. We were talking about the state of heaven. We felt a jangle from angel radio and he pulled over to the side of the road. He got out of the truck and I touched him so he could go where he was being called. I climbed back into the cab of his truck and drove on, when Crowely popped in. “Dean sent me to see why you pulled over. I see that feathers is gone so you must have talked him into a mission.” I shook my head and drove on in silence. Crowley prattled on about things like being stuck in a mouse until he could locate his body. Finding and securing the ingredients of a spell then performing the ceremony in mouse speak. I finally congratulated him on freeing himself and we discussed more of the plan. 

     He asked one thing of me for his part. He wanted her for himself in the end, aged and visibly changed of course but still his equal. I wasn’t sure Dean would like that but considering his bromance with Crowley I thought this was the only way the two would actually be “together” sharing the same woman and that woman would never be me or some of Dean’s other conquests. I reached out shook Crowley’s hand imbuing him with the powers I had been siphoning off Angel then Crowley went off to his part of the mission. Bobby phoned me at that time to ask where I thought we should stop for the night. I told him Lawrence of course and gave him the address of a safe house that could accommodate all of us. I was the first one in and invited Angel in before the boys stepped through the door. I brought down specific wards that would prevent Cas and Crowley from entering but left up those that kept her away. 

     Sam and I started changing sheets and removing dust covers while Bobby and Dean attacked the kitchen. Benny pulled up with groceries just minutes after we had arrived. Sam started cooking while Benny laid out appetizers for us and provisions for Angel who had gone to the basement to recover from the daylight ride under a blanket in the back of Baby. I had offered to have a town car brought over from the fleet in Tulsa, but Dean had goaded him into surviving under the blanket. Once again, we were gathered around a dinner table talking about strategies when Cas popped in. Crowley was right behind him with several decks of cards. Dinner disappeared in a flurry of betting cookies and storage containers. We played poker into the night until one by one the men fell asleep at the table. Dean tapped each sleepyhead on the shoulder and lead them off to a bedroom then saying goodnight to Angel did the same to me. 

     He and I once again laid in bed side by side talking. He knew what was going to happen and he wanted to warn me. She’s going to claim her room and mine as her domain and I don’t want the war fought over the stuff I haven’t moved to the honeymoon suite. We talked about sleeping accommodations for a while more before he turned to me and said. "I want to end what’s happened between us.” My heart fell and my throat tightened. I got scared all over again. We had been through this before and it had nearly killed us. He touched me then and I felt the longing in his body. His eyes welled up with tears, feeling my fear and he said, “Honey, no, (y/n) I’m not leaving you I just want to put an end to my acting like a jealous fool. I want you, now and forever. I need you to be with me heart, mind and body. I am choosing you because you’ve shown me over the last days that you chose me. I was being an asshole and I’m sorry.” He pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently. 

     His slow and tender movements removed our clothes. He continued his languid journey down my body. He kissed and nibbled at erotic places on my skin while sensitive places were lavished with licks and nuzzles from all parts of his jaw. He brought me nearly to a casual climax with his hands and tongue but before I crashed over the edge he stopped and asked me to say the words he loved to hear. I giggled and said “Mine” he shook his head and trailed nibbles up the ticklish parts of my inner thigh killing my climax in more giggles, he shifted away from his position between my thighs, so I could see his erection and the dime dropped. “I swallow” I whispered, and his eyes ignited in desire. Moving quickly from my supine position I kneeled over him taking him in my mouth. My right thigh held down his right leg, my left elbow supported my upper body as I slid up and down his length with my mouth. I ground my own apex against his leg stimulating myself and moaning as his hands tangled in my hair. His excitement led his hips to thrust at a fury pace, but I managed to force him down and pin him in place with my right arm he stopped moving as much and I took him at the same terribly slow pace and made to withdraw my touch just at that explosive time to whisper, “say it” at him. My tongue gently touched his head working down the glands to his shaft but there was no full engulfing of his member. He gasped and said “please” smiling I tightened my lips around him and putting full suction pressure I finished him in a few powerful strokes. His body shuddered in pleasure and I waited until the explosions and trickle of fluid faded away. 

     Dean remained hard though and he uttered one more word, “cowgirl” I threw my leg over his legs and slid up his body leaving trails of kisses up his chest I settled over his hips. I rocked on him hard then slowed the pace, we kissed and hands massaged every inch of flesh we could touch. Sitting up just a little he bent his knees pushing me a way just enough to put his thumb on my clitoris. With one hand between us and the other locked around my waist he let my hips rock against 2 stimulating points my chest heaved against his face as I braced myself to bow backward giving him better access to both places I shattered from the internal climax then felt the external stimulation bring on more spasms. I kept rocking until I was so wet I couldn’t stay on him. The movement shifted to his cock enter me in my ass and I tensed. His fingers took his cocks place and my orgasm shifted back into overdrive and I opened my buttocks to him He shuddered with just that one slow entrance the explosion that followed was an interesting feeling but left me with an instant regret. 

     I fought lose from him pushing him from me and ran to the bathroom. There was a terrible shudder from my insides as I sat on the toilet. Massive contractions of my stomach muscles tore through me sending the contents of my insides up or out from the internal pressure. Dean called to me and I cried out in pain. He apologized, saying it was a mistake, he begged for forgiveness for his miscalculation. He promised to never do it again. He was using every excuse his mind could come up with while I felt like I was going to end up inside out somehow. When my convulsions of intestinal pain ended he caught me before I fell off the toilet. He pulled the towels off the shelf beside us and wrapped one over my torso as he shoved another under my hips. Then he noticed the blood. Horror filled his voice as he asked me what was wrong he was then yelling for help and our bedroom door crashed open. 

     Angel stood there barely holding in his fury but not yet fanged out. Dean groaned, “of course it would be the Vampire that arrives at this moment.” Angel pulled me from Dean and roared, “What did you do? You can’t do that to her she was hurt in a time of drained power and now you have pushed her back into that hell just when I NEED HER!” Angel held me tight. He bundled me up in what ever he could find to pad my hips and maintain my modesty then nearly flew down the hall to the basement door. I sealed the door against any intruders just before I passed out. Benny was in the room too. He said, “I’ll go for what she needs, don’t do what you are thinking it won’t save her and you know it. If you do that you doom her.” The two men fanged out looking at each other. Then Benny retreated out the exterior door. Angel’s features relaxed and he pulled a hand loose from my wrappings and placed it against his skin above his heart. I pulled energy from him and his heart pulsed in the feedback then I sealed the points of egress from intruders but Benny and laid my head against Angel’s sleeved arm. Angel rocked me and prayed. He prayed in the languages I taught him everything he could remember mixed with his native Celtic and some French. There were other languages I didn’t recognize then he went to change my padding. In the remnants of my emminations he saw sparkling bits. Taking a latex glove he pulled it on and felt the sparkling bit, when it cut through his glove he knew it was glass. Removing the glove he told me to open my mouth where he found more blood. Then he noticed his finger was bleeding. He jerked away from me saying, “Unlock them.” When I shook my head he blew the doors with his own strength. Dean came barreling down the stairs with Sam behind him. Each had a machete in one hand and a shot gun in the other. Angel backed away into a corner and placed his hands on top of his head. Blood from his finger spilled down his forehead. He said, “there was glass in her waste! I’m sorry man, I thought, she seems so depleted, I know it’s my fault she is but there’s just somethings you don’t do to her.” Dean dropped his weapons and lifted me to his arms. He carried me back up the stairs and to the bed where things had gone so bad. I whispered a few needed things to him and he sent Sam to find them in the kitchen. The house was stocked with all kinds of herbs. Sam brought me back the tea and a fresh stack of towels. 

     Dean had helped me into a nightgown and then cracked a chemical cold compress to lay on my stomach. Angel hovered in the doorway to the closet having followed the guys and me up the stairs. Angel shifted from foot to foot growling softly. While the tea was working I said, “Enough” and Angel sank into a chair by the closet and relaxed. Dean looked at me, concern etched in his face. He tried to speak but it just caught in his throat. Sam was the only man with a voice. “What happened?” “That shake I had off of I-35 must have had glass in it. We stopped there for gas and drinks, I took the time to drain some of Angel’s power off of him then Benny brought me that shake.” Dean looked up, “BENNY!!?? Where is he?” Angel answered, “he said he was going out to get some supplies, blood, for her but he’s been gone too long.” Sam said he would take care of it but Angel said, “no” he would find him first. Sam followed Angel down the stairs and then doors slammed. I shifted off my padding and told Dean I would be fine. He still couldn’t speak. I pulled him down next to me laid his head on my breast and started talking. 

     “What Angel said is true. I was hurt. My first husband took advantage of me in a very weak time and I suffered a very serious injury and it would take a long time to recover because of my own powers being bound. I was really messed up for a long time. I finally recovered and had kids and sometimes I still have flashbacks about the pain, the humiliation and there are times that it takes over again.” 

     Dean’s gruff voice came to me whisper quiet, “I am so sorry. We hadn’t discussed limits or anything like that and I was just so happy to think you wanted me not the giant that make Sam look short. The giant like Tommy…” I said, “No” I continued to rub his head and neck then took his hand with my free hand, interlaced our fingers. He sighed in relief and I felt him relax. The day went on with quiet preparation people moved around outside our doors and Dean left for food and necessary things every once in a while, but we rested and finally the bleeding stopped and the pain eased and my heart recovered from the fear and flashbacks. Dean and I talked, napped and watched tv. We took the time off to relearn how to be with each other. Late that next day, Crowley and Angel came to us to talk. Dean walked me to the sitting room outside our suite and we all sat.


	18. Win or Lose, Dean makes the difference

     Crowley using Angel’s birth name started to talk, “Liam is experiencing flares in his powers and he says he feel unstable when we were talking before he had a crossing over experience that has him rattled. She is using him as a conduit to spy on us. He could see her location and her activities for the time she used him to see ours. She’s at the bunker. I went there to do a little spying of my own and there are wardings all over the place like I have never seen.” Angel’s face changed in that moment as he growled “I feel her again.” Dean was closer to him and reached out for Angel’s hand. In that moment, Dean could see her his old love and where she was, in his room at the bunker. He also could feel the flare up of Angel’s power and using his own, he pulled from the vampire the surge of fear and pain. Dean converted the feeling into ease and strength and fed it back to the poor soul. Angel once again eased. In his mind through the contact Dean heard her scream in frustration as Dean put up a wall between her and what was going on in our space. Out loud he said, “You won’t win.” Crowley recoiled from the display from his favorite human. His pet. Crowley knew at that moment that Dean was no longer a mere mortal he had embraced something more powerful than Crowley had ever felt before and he was jealous. Dean removed his fist from contact with Angel and said, “Whoa that was weird but awesome.” He moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Angel swallowed hard and looked beggingly at us. “Can’t you just take this away from and let me go home. I don’t want to be in the middle of this and I feel like a fourth point in a love triangle.” I shook my head and he turned away and left us sitting there. Crowley said, “I’ll talk to him.” 

     Later that night Dean had a thought while we were laying in bed, he called Angel in and pulled power from him then projected it at my belly. The added regenerative power pulled my insides back into working formation and Dean glowed with happiness. Angel slumped to the floor. Dean called for help, “CRAP, Sam, Cas, ANYONE help I think I just killed Angel.” A small sound of giddiness gurgled from his throat at the end of the statement and his face still beamed. Sam came running in to see Dean glowing in pride and leaning over Angel. Sam asked what he could do. Dean said take him to his room and Sam dragged the vampire through a beam of sunlight and out into the daylit hallway. Angel’s skin sizzled in the light. Dean with laughter still in his voice called, “Not that way, take him through the closet.” Dean took Angel’s other side and pulled him through the beam of light again into the darkness of the closet and they managed to get him down the stairwell to the basement 2 stories below with grunts and giggles. 

     I followed them and pointed them to the bed across the room. They unceremoniously dumped him in a heap on the mattress and I reached to see if Angel had survived and a forcefield crackled between us. Suddenly there was a gorgeous woman standing over angel with dark wings spread wide behind her. Her face glowed with rage as she faced me while towering from her height advantage standing on the bed as she was. 

     I took a few steps back and a small bit of triumph crossed her face when I swirled my hands and muttered, Away. The action pulled us from the basement of the house to a field of low grass. She still stood above Angel and he was slumped on his side not moving. Dean and Sam stood behind me and Cas with Crowley popped in behind them. In a derisive tone she spoke, “Need your flunkies behind you do you Dean? “ She wouldn’t look at me she just kept up her tirade against Dean. “So, when you walked away that day you didn’t believe you would be sorry. Well who’s sorry now?” Dean in his gruff and sarcastic tone said, “not me sweetheart” She had a momentary look of confusion and said, “I just bet you really are jealous because I chose another over you.” Dean could not be baited he scoffed and said “a halfling that is burning out day by day? He’s your choice? He seams like a poor substitute for the real thing baby but hey, you expected me to be sorry when it was you that turned your back on the plan. You locked me out of hell and told me to go away time and again. Now I’m supposed to feel sorry for you because I did as you said? That was over a year ago. I went through a lot of stuff trying to open that door and your mad that I nailed it shut on my side? I’m NOT sorry for walking away because that was not what I was destined for. I have found my destiny now, HERE with HER, (y/n).” The vehemence in his voice triggered something in me and my true form and face shown for everyone there. 

     As a dominion my wings were very visible even on Earth when I wanted them to be, in their double configuration I could hold myself in any position, hovering to keep them off the ground and not seem to move a feather. My face was 7 sided showing the world my strengths in a variety of heavenly creatures the Earth had not see for millennia. When I rose, Dean rose with me with his own set of wings behind him. His wings were more translucent than mine and glimmered in the light but moved around to keep him almost at my level. He had a fierce sword in his hand with a giant M on it. The manifestation of his destiny to be Michael’s sword. I held a ring of glowing gold in my left hand while my right was interlaced with Dean’s left hand. 

     She did not look cowed one bit by my appearance but I could feel Sam, Crowley and Cas all shield their eyes. My earthly face spoke in a whisper to the men behind me. “grab Angel and stash him somewhere safe. Dean and I will take her and any others she brought with her.” My dragon face snorted fire while a true angelic face released a tone of fury. The lion’s face bared its teeth but didn’t roar just softly growled a menacing sound, the other parts of my personality made faces and sounds of menace toward the intruder in MY WORLD. Dean’s face changed with pride and confidence instead of worry. I spoke in each of my voices and the words rippled against her body like blasts of water or air. “You have brought trouble to me and my tribe by changing an innocent being into something he was not destined to be, by force and cunning you meant to drive a wedge between me and my mate, but you have just cemented our connection.” With a gentle breath I blew her off her feet and away from Angel. Cas popped in with Crowley scooped up the vampire and disappeared in a matter of milliseconds. I began again, “It’s time for you to take back the pain you have inflicted” and with a flick of my wrist my circlet created a beam from Angel’s location to her and the pain he had been feeling overwhelmed her. When I broke the connection, Cas touched Angel and vanished with him. Crowley stood in their place with an angel blade in one hand and a demon blade in the other. The air around him rippled with hell hound breath and heat. Crowley was not scared one bit. He grinned and said “puppies” with a touch of amusement in his voice. He then snapped his fingers and Bobby had sunglasses on to see the canine danger. She still stood up and with ancient words pushed my Windstream back at me causing my connection to Dean to break and he lost his balance in the air and floated back until he regained his equilibrium. His own words pushed back against her and I waved my circlet to break her air flow like cutting a cable. I threw my circlet at her glancing off her shoulder and it boomeranged back to my hand. The attack took her focus off Dean and back on me. Dean turned to counter attack against a group of flying demons approaching our backs as Cas came back and took position on my other flank. A small word from me gave him a shotgun with an ax blade welded to it. He and Dean mounted an offensive move toward the incoming creatures while I remained focus on her. Sam took position on the ground to pull down and dispatch beings that ventured too close to his reach. 

     She tried to bring more and more spells and forces against me, but I just floated there as everything wafted around me then was funneled into the ground beneath my feet. Each volley she lofted at me took a few more feet of ground from between us and I could see Hell’s fire reaching toward her. She kept trying though. Finally, I pulled back my faces and returned to my earthly visage and told her one more time to “go home.” Her final fury pulled up the fires of Hell and a spout encircled her feet, pulled her over then down into the cavern below me. She screamed for Dean, for her father, for anyone to help her but the ground was filling in around her pleas. One final pleading call and she was sealed in and a gentle rain began to fill the crater left behind. 

     As I dispatched the queen of hell, her minions fell one by one to blades and blasts of angel fire. They were all in the crater before it sealed over her and their corpses. The beasts changed into clawing fire beings pulling at her like the rest of the souls of hell trapped in her power. For a short time, she would be their prisoner until she regained her strength, if she regained her strength, Dean nodded at me knowing what I was thinking, and we landed beside his car. He turned to our friends and said I think we’re short a few seats. Sam, Bobby, Crowley, Angel and Cas didn’t look enthused to be scrunched into the back seat together when I offered a better ride home. Road or air was their choice and with a snap of my fingers Bobby’s van was there. Dean winked at me and asked if I could offer him the same deal but then he looked at Baby and changed his mind. Sam, cleared his throat and said he would ride with Bobby and we should take our time getting home. Dean asked him which home he was thinking of and Sam said “Sand Springs, of course.” Then he climbed in the back of Bobby’s van with Angel and leaned back against a seat. Cas and Crowley disappeared. 

     Dean pulled the door of Baby open and it touched one of his wings. I smiled at him and said “will you fit?” He grinned and said, "where do we put these things?" I said “Away” and they disappeared from our backs without visible holes in our clothing or feathers floating around. Dean took my hand and helped me into the drivers seat then followed me in as I moved to the center. I touched the radio and it started playing hair ballads at an acceptable level for each of us. He started the car dropped it in to gear, put an arm around me and we cruised out of the field and on to the 2 lane black top. In just a few seconds he stopped at the t in the road and said which way. I told him to take the long way and we turned right toward route 66. 

     Cruising through small towns and tourist attraction areas we found our way back west moving at a slow pace. This was our honeymoon Dean told everyone that called. We stayed in little motels, ate in diners and listened to a variety of music. Dean allowed me to play my collection of favorite music sprinkled into his favorite songs. We sang along with most of the song while the air blew my hair around our ears and into the hinges of our sunglasses. There was a little rain as we crossed out of Missouri into Oklahoma. We stopped at the Blue Whale near Claremore and then again at my favorite diner near downtown Tulsa. We took the IDL around downtown Tulsa and went west toward home on 412 exiting at 129th West Ave. He was asking about the boys’ work schedules when he noticed the block party blocking his way into our yard. I directed him past our corner and down through a few alleys so he could park in the lower half of our yard. Rich loped down the stairs toward us with Baby’s car cover in his arms and a Swiffer in his back pocket. The boy took his care of the family cars seriously. Deans face again showed pride.


	19. Return to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again we have to leave Sand Springs

Cas came running up to us on the lower patio when we arrived. He said, “you’re needed in Heaven. Your replacement has disappeared. You did gain a house keeper in the bargain though. She’s waiting for you in your office.” Instead of heading to a gate we popped in landing tiredly on the long couch. I saw Magdam an old friend of the family standing in the kitchen. She brought me some water and said, “your grandmother knows you were here. Are you going to their house or should I tell them to come over?” She took a phone out of her apron pocket and I looked up at her. She had a good guilting look on her face and I lifted my shoulders and said, “I’m going, I’m going” Dean and I rose and he watched me change from my mature woman to a gangly teenager about 16. He laughed until I pointed at a mirror and he had reverted to his 16-year-old self too. We stepped out my back door and crossed the street to my grandparent’s house. The neighborhood mechanic and his son were under the hood of the Grand Torino my grandfather loved. A 58 Bel Aire was parked in front of the house too. I said hello to Charlie and Steven then opened the garage door, then the door to the breeze way. I stepped quickly over to hug my grandpa and yelled hi to my grandma. I introduced Dean to grandpa and we all walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I crossed the room and bent down to hug and kiss my grandmother. I introduced Dean as I pushed him down on the other end of the couch and sat in the floor at my grandmother’s knee. We talked about my boys and my sister, her kids and my cousins and their kids. Grandpa took his chair then picked up a crochet hook and started working on his current afghan. Grandma showed me her current project and then sent me digging for patterns for future projects and to the storage closet to get the supplies. My hands itched to work so I started a pair of booties while we talked. We discussed my boys, my sister and her kids, my cousins and their kids and Dean listened and responded when needed. I had completed 4 sets of booties in lavender and green when, my mother walked out of the back bedroom. I jumped up when she appeared then asked what she was doing here. She said she lived there for now. I said “I should have known since the Bel Aire was outside, but I thought maybe it was there for a tune up.” She shook her head. Dean face was comical watching me talk to my mother who was about 20 in her chosen state this time. I finally said to him she’s only 19 years older than me so there might be a facsimile of me around here somewhere, just then I heard a baby cry. I was not prepared to see another me so Dean and I excused ourselves and rushed out the front door down the walk and back across the street. He shook his head about how fast we retreated til I reminded him about my childhood. Dean shook his head, “how come you didn’t bring them back?” He asked. “I couldn’t” I said. “I agreed not to. Your parents had a choice too. The draw to be together and with you was too strong. Anyway, I will have to make my rounds each day after supper. There are a few heavenly hosts that have been pressed into crew work and I’ll need to meet with them in the morning but I can feel that things are easing up out there. Tomorrow, Cas has a line on another dominion so maybe I’ll be sharing the load soon. For now, let’s go to bed” rushing to the bedroom we said goodnight to Magda and went off to our room. He told me he felt too giddy to make love. He felt like that 16 year old boy and was a little geeked out to be in the bed with the dorky gal I was earlier. I shook my head and reminded him I was over 40 and he wasn’t too far behind me. He laughed again and we talked about my sons and their paths and if they were actually going to follow in my footsteps. I told him probably not because they are halflings in their minds. Then I said something that made Dean stop breathing. “there’s always the next four” Dean looked at me, then he switched positions so he was sitting facing me from the foot of the bed and said “what next four?” I placed my hand over my stomach and said, “these four”. And he leaned back and fell off the bed. He was toes over teakettle for almost a minute before he rolled out of it and stood up. “You gotta be kidding me, I thought you couldn’t because you’re so …..””watch it” I interrupted. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his member and said, “what a, what a very potent boy you are…” I laughed at him. 

Deans face changed, he started freaking out. “What are we going to do? You can’t be up here like that and the other stuff we just had to do. And all the stuff we need to get and oh man Sam’s going to freak. My mom, my mom is going to be so wierded out like you’re the same age, um well you look the same age.” I laughed, “thanks” I said in a sarcastic voice. “And my dad as a grandpap,” he laughed so hard, then he sobered, “how are we going to protect them?” I shook my head and said “we will have help. I think that’s why Magda is here. There will be others like her, old souls…recycled souls that will be drawn to the pregnancy to protect it. Being near me will bring out their talents. I will be okay too. I have all my powers and they will expand while I’m pregnant, so will yours I think. Meanwhile we still have plenty to do.” Dean was still pacing the floor at the foot of the bed. I yawned and nestled into my pillows and was asleep in seconds. I don’t think Dean slept. 

I found him at my desk in the work room the morning. He was writing furiously and asking if I could get a connection to earth somehow he had somethings he wanted to get done. I handed him my tablet and told him to email Sam and Sam could get things done. He went to tapping away then started snapping pictures of the pages he wrote and sending those instead. I greeted Magda and Roger her new helper then opened my doors for the day. 

One by one versions of Peter brought me potential converts. I closed the deal on only about 70%. Cas brought in the dominion he had been looking for. Molly was new to her path and had been on a mountain in Tibet. I laughed, the heaven dominion, you were drawn to the clouds and stars. She laughed too, and Dean kept working while I talked to Molly. Molly agreed to a training schedule while she also thought about everything she would be giving up on earth. Cas led her to a room to settle in. I went looking for her after a few more hours of work. I found her in what would have been one of the boy’s rooms. It looked like an old stone monastery in the mountains of Asia. I was about to ask her if she really wanted to stay when Dean yelled for me. There was a belligerent woman standing at the door telling Dean where to and what for and how fast to get there. I stepped up and offered my hand to the woman. At my touch she calmed. She started asking why she couldn’t go back that she had seen a few people leave with Peters going out the door she had come in. I explained that those people weren’t going back to their lives they were going out to perform needed jobs outside the realms of heaven. Just then Molly entered looking like a bohemian earth mother. Speaking soothingly, she called the woman by name and said,” you know you don’t want that life any more, you just don’t want anyone to find out what you were hiding. You can let it all go now. My friend Cas has retrieved the money and took it to a place where it will do great works. Now is your time to construct your world without all the restrictions you fought on Earth. Come this way” and Molly led her out a French door and down the walk by the pool. 

Day by day, Molly gained more confidence in her work and gradually she lead people through my “house” and into a pool house construct she divined for herself. After about 3 weeks she asked me to go home. At that suggestion, I snapped my fingers and we were standing in a Victorian home with a bohemian and southern old lady vibe. There were found things all over the place and Magda emerged from the butler’s pantry muttering to herself with her bag under one arm and the other one waving. She said, “I’ll see you at home” and left through the front door. The screen door slapped behind her. I smiled a Molly and said, “It’s all yours” I lead Dean down the avenue to a park and we took the sand box back to Sand Springs. Cas swooshed in behind us and we walked back to my house.


	20. Nursery Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is making plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make. I started this "book" back in April"and things didn't go as planned with my computer. So I started a rewrite in June and well the beginning story line changed dramatically. I was going through something and I put our heroine and Dean through the same pain. There are going to be parts that feel clunky as I mesh what I wrote before with what I have been writing. There may be some references that don't make sense but I'll put out an Alt Universe version soon and things will make more sense. The reason I have posted the last half of the book so fast is because I recovered those chapters. Eventually it will all read smoother.

When we arrived at the house it looked like the whole neighborhood was at defcon 5. I stopped a scurrying teen girl and asked what was going on, she smiled and said “Kev had sent out an all hands on deck request and we’ve been working on the new house like mad ever since.” Ah, word was out—I looked at Dean and said, “someone spilled the beans about the beans.” Dean looked incredulous and then spotted Sam.   
“Sammy, man, who did you tell?” Sam looked a little sheepish and said, “it slipped out when I was talking to dad. He was talking about going back to Lawrence and I said mom wouldn’t want to be that far from grandkids. I thought the old man was going to have a stroke when he realized I wasn’t talking about ‘dem boys of hers’ as he says. I asked him to keep a secret, but word got out. And all hell’s broken loose around here.”   
I walked to the back patio and saw trucks lining both sides of the street. Reading names of contractors, I knew the boys had called in favors with all their friends to get things moving on the new house behind this one. Dean looked at me and said, “this is the house we saw up there isn’t it?” I said yes with 2 differences. He looked and counted 3 garage doors when the construct in heaven had only 1. I grinned at him and said, “my new project truck needs a home too.” The local heat and air guy came up to have me sign some papers for the geothermal well he had dug. He told me the new neighborhood I funded had been cleared for the individual well digs and this place had passed inspection with no problems. Dean had wandered away, he to the garage bays behind my 3 story garage. He opened the side door and yelled, “where’s my car?” with a slight sound of panic. Kev whistled from across the alley and said over here. I followed my contractor to the new home site. 

We had been gone a month in Earth time. In those 4 weeks the house had been completed quickly. Past the garage, the entrance to the house opened to an independent bathroom for cleaning up after working on cars. The third bay had a lift where my project truck was already up to work on items underneath it. Baby gleamed in the middle bay near the rest of the mechanics tools and gear. Eventually a mom type vehicle would sit in the first bay. Shopping would have to wait. Through the entrance into the house there was back access to the pantry for dropping off groceries on the right and on the left was a bank of open locker spaces 8 of them each deep enough to sit an infant car seat with space beneath for storing other things. They were wide and sturdy enough for a very large man to sit in and scoot back. I had designed the wall for only 4 before I knew about my beans. Behind most of the lockers was a full bathroom connected to my work room that Dean had thought was silly when we were working in heaven. The table that stood past the island had dishes and cabinet stuff all over it waiting to be put away.   
There were 2 more banks of cabinets against the outer wall before the French doors on the kitchen side of the fireplace and the table was another 4 feet longer. Dean then noticed a set of pocket doors in the book case along the bedroom walls. He slid the doors open to the nursery. In the room were 4 cribs in various states of being built there were also 4 rocker recliners, 4 ottomans and 4 changing table topped dressers. Dean shook his head and lowered himself into one of the recliners. The surreal part of the pregnancy was about to overwhelm him. I dropped to my knees in front of him and took his hands away from his face. I wanted to offer him an out because I knew that he wasn’t quite ready for fatherhood on top of his new abilities and our new relationship. I also knew that an out wasn’t really an option. He pulled me to him up into his lap and laid one hand across my abdomen while the other slid into the waistband of my shorts. We sat there while people peeked in on us then turned quietly away. Dean started to talk. “Abigail will be the smart one, always in books and learning something new everyday. Brian will be our quiet one, just as smart as Abby but not as talkative about his new finds. He will make things easier on us with his abilities. Charlie will be like her namesake, full of strength and adventure. Dean Jr. will be our bad ass. He will always be into things he shouldn’t and know he shouldn’t but will anyway for the experience and the fun of it. They’re going to be so much fun despite all the work and there will be times when we won’t sleep because any of them, I can’t imagine having this experience with anyone but you. My head was now on his shoulder and my hands were over his on my tummy. His free hand rubbed my back as he rocked. He kept on talking about the things we would do. Places he visited as a child he would love to go back to as a father and have the real family experiences. Dean made plans for his future for the first time in his life. Sam had snuck in just as Dean started planning summer vacations and sat in the recliner next to us. Mary and John took seats in the other 2 recliners and looked at each other knowingly from time to time. Dean did not see them, his dreams poured out of his heart in those hours. Kevin and Rich took places on ottomans and listened until Kevin couldn’t hold his silence anymore and started adding his wishes in with Dean’s. Then the others put in connections to past events or yearnings too. I think we planned the next 20 years in those hours then John started assembling one crib while Sam, Kevin and Rich finished the others. Mary found a stash of baby clothes and décor and started setting the dressers up for each kid. Eventually Tommy found us in the room and asked what he could do to help. Mary handed him a tablet and said “start shopping.” As fast as one person would give him something to find another would pipe up with their thoughts. Soon 6 wireless devices were pinging with purchase verification emails and our bank accounts started smoking. My stomach growled loudly and everyone burst out laughing. Dean lifted me as he stood and said where’s the grub. He carefully carried me back to the little house up the stairs and to my seat at the table. Lasagna in large pans were layed out down the center of the table with a basket of bread or bowl of salad between them. Glasses were filled from pitchers of water, tea or lemonade. Dean gave up his spot at his end of the table to take his mom’s usual place to my left. The boys and Sam chose to eat outside with the rest of the workers so it was just John, Mary, me and Dean. Dean listened in silence as his parents opened up about his baby years and the times they had. Sam came in for some cookies but stayed to hear about his babyhood, then Dean and John started sharing antic dotes about Sam for Mary. I chimed in about their time around my neighborhood then Sam got quiet. Dean got up to get something from the fridge and I scooted into his seat beside Sam. I asked him if he had thought about his future?


	21. More plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has it all

Sam looked down at his hands and said, “yea, it scares the hell out of me. I don’t think I can continue to do what we do without Dean and I can’t think he’s going to give all this up to keep me happy.” I laid a hand on his arm and asked if there were someone else that could fight with him would he be interested? He said, “no, then maybe.” He looked at his parents and said, “not like them though” and I understood his meaning. He didn’t want to bring Jess or Becky back not even Charlie would be acceptable that way. I nodded then said, I knew “just the thing for him.” There was a group of sisters that were coming to stay in a few weeks. It was really a family and a caravan of their friends coming for the Solstice. One sister always took on a few hunts while she was in the area. I suggested that Sam go with Bobby to meet them in Utah and if he felt comfortable enough with them he could travel back with them. 

I explained that the caravan was always an adventure and the time away would do him some good to connect with other hunters. Dean sat down with us again and I gave them a warning. I knew how they felt about witches and I told them to leave those prejudices outside of this month because part of my domain was earthly magic and this group was a strong family of practitioners of the craft and they were trustworthy. Bobby called right then and took Dean’s attention from the conversation. I began explaining about the family. The sisters and their relationships. I started with just the sisters and their parents, then I added in spouses and children then I mentioned other members of the entourage. I gave him the broadest strokes about most everyone then I came to something very difficult. “The oldest sister was presumed dead for almost 10 years. She was killed by a demon who left an imposters body behind and then let her younger 2 sisters suffer not knowing. I found her by accident looking for Angel. I helped her recover then brokered a meeting with her family and reunited them. Things are better for them all but there are lasting scars so if you feel tension between them know it’s that and nothing more. Dean came back to the table with the phone.” “Bobby wants to talk to you Sam,” and Dean’s “little” brother took the phone and walked back to my office to talk. I asked Dean if he minded me sending Sam on a mission alone. Dean got a twinkle in his eye and asked “is this a hunt or a trap.” I smiled at him and said “a honey trap and it’s going to change your brother’s life forever.” Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss my neck under my ear while his hand caressed the back of my head. He asked if I was ready for bed, took my hands with his free hand and said Night all as we tiptoed to our room through the group of young people lounging in our great room eating cookies. Kevin asked if any of them knew how to play poker and then coaxed them to the table to learn. 

Our bedroom door closed solidly against the noise outside. Dean pressed me against the door and lifted my tank top up to free my breasts he crouched just enough the nuzzle one nipple then the other as his hands moved down my sides to lower my shorts. The waist band had been tight on my hips most of the day and his fingers traced the marks it had left all around my hips. He grinned as he straightened and asked if I would be stealing his shorts and t-shirts soon to hide my expanding waistline. I told him no, I was just going to give up buttons or zippers on my pants for the next year. His chuckle was so sexy as he pressed against me again and lifted me out of my shorts. Leaning against the door he urged me to remove my tank top as he loosened his jeans and belt. Long seconds felt like years while he freed himself and entered me standing against the door. Carefully and with long strokes he moved within me as he shifted his feet to a better position. I managed to lock my legs around his hips and could move in counter point to his movement lengthening the strokes and holding him slightly at bay when he wanted to slide back inside me. The constant pressure on my g-spot tugged at my insides begging for an explosion of orgasmic spasms. We clung there on the door glued to each other by passion and need for a wonderfully long time until Deans legs started to quiver with his need for release. I stopped raising myself away from him and let each stroke seat him firmly in my core. His cumming triggered my own and we slid down the door and onto the floor in the final thrust of our climax. Dean managed to kneal and allowed me to stay on his lap while we gathered out wits about us. His belt buckle was poking one of my calves and my foot on the other side was trapped between his lower leg and his butt. I was not complaining though. He had resumed nibbling at my shoulders neck and jawline. While my hands gently scratched his back beneath his shirt. I leaned back as I pulled at the hem of his shirt and he pulled on arm out of the shirt them traded arms so that he could still hold me to him and pulled the other free. I swept the shirt over his head and leaned back a little further, so he could kiss my breasts again. He murmured his appreciation of my body until I felt him stiffen and stir inside me again. At that point I convinced him to withdraw and allow me to lay on the bed. He followed me down as I stretched on the quilts. He whispered, “google turn down the lights and turn up the ceiling fan. The smart home technology did as instructed” as Dean continued to talk. “I’m going to make love to you like you need me to, as long as you need me tonight. I love you” he whispered in each ear, “adore you” was punctuated by nibbles on my neck between words. His teeth nipped at my skin as he talked through every move he was going to make and which encouraging sounds were turning him on more and more. He felt me tightening around him in another climax and he begged for just a few minutes more before I pulled his breath from him again. I focused on relaxing as the heat built in the pit of my body. His words were slow and deliberate, love and worship, were mixed with promises to care for every part of me if I could just hold out a little longer. Deans words kept me distracted enough that half an hour of being on the edge of shattering went by before a small spasm of ecstasy triggered his orgasm and the words that erupted from him were joyous and meaningful although very racy too. “Oh man, y/n, you making love to me like that could pull my junk off and still leave me screaming for more. You the most tightest…” he gasp for breath another eight times before he continued, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to compare you to any other woman but, I have never felt like this. Every time we make love you and I fit so well….” And his breathing became more important again. I chuckled a little and continued to stroke his shoulders and sides as we laid still connected. One final “I love you” came out before he pushed up and pulled himself away from me. He took a hand towel from a stash I kept in the secret compartment in the headboard to clean himself up then tended to my tender parts as well. He slung my arm around my neck then settled into the crook of my arm and snaked his lowest arm under my back in the gap that my pillows always left available for his arm. He used his feet to pull the coverlet up from the foot of the bed and covered our nakedness then told google to turn down the ceiling fan and turn on the tv. He said “play Thursday night recordings” My free hand reached for the remote so we could fast forward through the commercials. We watched the CW sci-fi/fantasy shows, cheered on our hero’s or trash talked the bad guy as yawns overtook us. I whispered “good night google” the lighting changed to a night light near the bathroom door, the tv shut off and I put the remote away. I snuggled closer to Dean’s chest and said good night and I love you to him. He repeated the words back to me and kissed my breast before easy sleep filled breathing overtook him . I layed there and prayed, I listened to angel radio a little hearing the replenishment of heaven was going well and there were fewer unguarded gates now. The fallen were reaching out now to contacts to rejoin the ranks. I knew that they would be streaming through my home for weeks more to regain their powers and assignments. I shut down my connection and slept in Dean’s arms for a while until the need to pee pushed me from the bed. 

Oh the joys of pregnancy. My little beans were good little beings and didn’t make me as sick as I used to get with each of my boys. I did feel my powers lessen during times when they were having developmental milestone then resurge when slow growing processes were in play. Dean loved my growing body especially my breasts. Nearing the end of my 2nd trimester he remarked, “Are these things going to keep getting bigger?” He was admiring my breast as the bulged out of the biggest bra I had. I nodded and said, “I need to go shopping.” He sarcastically asked “if they made bras that big out of circus tents?” and I punched his shoulder. I was in my biggest clothing I owned. At one time during a bad point in my life my weight had ballooned to nearly 400 pounds, I had turned my back on my powers and life. I figured if I ate myself to death I would be happy at the end. Burning off those extra pounds was a struggle so wearing the clothes I had from those days kind of depressed me. I set about tailoring them for my thinner parts and allowing the larger part of my body to be well dressed. Dean wasn’t as happy about the missing tank tops and encouraged me to still wear them rolled up over my belly and let my waist bands ride beneath my belly. I did not want all THAT skin showing so I used my polo shirts and skirts from the bad old days keep me well dressed.


	22. Sam's travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds love

Sam and Dean were sitting on the back patio the evening Sam had returned. Dean was teasing Sam about finding his own older woman, again. Sam shook his head and looked away unable to put his feelings into words. Dean was happy to have his brother back and had lots to explain to him about the changes in the angels in Sam’s absence. Dean started talking about the things he had learned in the last two weeks. Sam, man, it’s awesome to be able to cook and know how things will turn out. Now I know why (yn) is such a great cook and the origin of those cookies everyone is pining for at the end of the day. Then there’s the gate to heaven that moved to the house next door. Kevin rakes it for cat crap every day but the constant movement of people in and out of that entry makes it almost unnecessary.” Dean swigged some more beer and went on…Sam was thinking about Prue, he was not listening to his brother at all.

The oldest Halliwell sister was so different from the other three. Her captivity had changed her. Sam could understand that feeling having changed after his time in the cage. Prue had always been reserved but Sam could also sense something seething in her and it came out each night when they talked. One of her sisters insisted they stop each night and rest setting up tents in campgrounds and creating a vagabond’s stage for music and poetry. Prue didn’t participate in the performances she would circle the camp in the shadows watching and waiting. Her circuits had caught Sam’s attention that first night. He would see her approach speak to those she crossed close too then move on in a prowling fashion. The next night he joined her and within moments she started talking about the trip and what it meant to her family every year. First she talked about the middle of the universe, a point in down town Tulsa that was great for saying spells that shouldn’t be heard or sharing secrets that were too dangerous to be shared with any one else. It was there that (y/n) had heard her cries for help for the first time and was able to answer back that help was coming. Prue discussed her sisters and their families then asked about Sam’s. She wasn’t at all shocked when Sam told her about his parents coming back from the dead. Prue said she had done that once or twice herself. The last night on the road she hadn’t take her normal walk around camp. Instead she astral projected her favorite image to Sam and brought him to her in the grotto of the lake they were camping by. They sat in the water near the falls in the cave and talked about their futures. The trip had taken 2 weeks and on night 14 Prue had asked him if he had any sexual entanglements. Sam was taken aback “wha… you mean partners? No, I’m not seeing anyone. It’s been a few years since there was anyone more than a one-night stand and there were only a couple of those. No one recently.” Prue looked at him devilishly and said good. She seemed to pounce on him all at once. She had his trunks down his cock covered with a condom and him inside of her between two heartbeats. She sat astride him in the water. There were no bikini bottoms under the wrap she wore low on her hips. The bikini top didn’t contain her breasts either they just lay over her areola for modesty. She rode him slowly, whispering compliments in a variety of languages. Sam answered her time and again in the same language and appropriate contexts. Her pleasure in being understood in Enochian and Farsi as well as Spanish and Chinese increased her ardor, but her pace keep them both on the brink of orgasm for much longer than Sam thought was possible. His cell phone had chimed from a text Dean had sent right before she mounted him. Being in the water kept him buoyed against her and allowed them to reach and touch so much of each other. Finally, he was begging for more and release at the same time when she slammed down against him clamping down on him in her own pleasure only moving millimeters in the orgasm but enough to pull an explosion out of him. He felt her inner barrier to him shatter at the moment when the walls around his own heart crumbled to rubble. A word of love came from their lips at the same time. They camped in the cool cave for the night. Sam drew a circle around their beds and sealed it with a bit of will and they slept entwined and repeating quick bouts of lovemaking through the night mostly at her instigation. 

The next morning there was no awkwardness between them. She fetched the cereal while he poured them coffee. An ease between them had others sneaking smiling looks their way and at others. Piper the sister just younger than Prue nudged her husband when Sam and Prue walked into camp the next morning. The other two sisters noticed as well but could only share smiles with each other since they were wrangling kids in clothes after showers down the lane.   
The sisters commandeered a vehicle for themselves and asked Sam to drive. The ride into Sand Springs was full of talk between the sisters. They told stories about growing up and places that baby sister Paige had lived that mirrored Sam’s teen years when he would get to stay with one family or another for longer than 2 weeks. Occasionally a teen boy would shimmer in and ask a question because the women had declared the last miles to (y/n)’s a cell free time. Their mother would answer them then banish them back to another vehicle in the caravan. The group of cars stopped along the road beside home base and everyone climbed out heading to the house at the top of the hill until Dean stepped out of the new house at the bottom of the hill and hollered for them to come through the garage past the kitchen and into the great room. The hosts had seating for 25 in the great room in little clumps of chairs and side tables. The larger furniture was pushed to the book case and fire place, so little ones could be placed on the soft rug in the middle of the room. I sat in my place at the dining table with a book and batch of keys. I handed papers and keys to each family as they greeted me and moved past. I moved quickly so that each family didn’t have to stay in line. Eventually 8 couples and 4 teens sat on sofas or in chairs while younger kids sprawled on the floor with books, toys and games pulled from the shelves behind the sofa. I called the meeting to order and welcomed each one by name. I introduced Dean and then his parents when they entered, finally Cas. We discussed living arrangements and meal times as well as the schedule of events tied in to the week ahead. Dean beamed at me when he noticed Sam and Prue sitting snuggled together in a recliner. The crew broke up and headed to the various houses assigned to each family for the week. The adults all knew Sand Springs well since they had been coming for Spring Solstice for over a decade. Dean took over carrying bags for Phoebe and her husband since each had a baby in their arms and a toddler by the hand. 

When he returned I was apologizing to Sam for giving his room away while he was gone. I did say that the gals that were in there would be glad to see him and Dean let it slip that Claire had gone through his things. Sam said, “Claire? Jodie and the girls are here? How did they all get time off work?” He pulled Prue with him as he left the new house drive way, crossed the alley and headed to the house up the hill. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and layed his chin on my shoulder. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke. “I have never seen my brother in love. This is like a miracle.” He held his breath a little and said, "what else would it be when Mother Nature is involved.” He kissed my ear and pulled away. He hailed Cas and they walked back into the house.


	23. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin

I stepped back and rested against the trunk of Baby watching the bustle in the back yard of my old home. It was Rich’s now. Kevin had bought his own house and closed on it this past week. Rich would still sleep in the new house until he felt comfortable being on his own in the house without me or his brother there. It didn’t matter, we had lots of room for him. Jodie had really settled in there already and was making it her own for the month they would stay. Claire had claimed my old room. The youngest was in Kevin’s old room while the nurse was in the same room with Jodie. Rich had given his room up to the two newest girls staking claim to the nanny’s room until the quads were born. 

Dean came looking for me when the street lights came on. He took my hands and groaned as I stood up from leaning on the car. I bumped him with my belly and said “It’s not that bad yet” Dean laughed and lead me into the house. We did our nightly routine turning off some lights and turning down others. We set the alarm for the garage and I made sure my work room was tidy and the bathroom there was clean. We finally made it to our room and Dean pulled me into the shower. He scrubbed my back and legs, helped me with my hair then stood still as I scrubbed all his ticklish places on purpose while I was supposed to be focusing on his back. Slipping into pajamas after the shower Dean and I laid down to read and watch tv. He was going over the daily schedule for Thursday June 14th. He laughed at the days events which had shuttles to both malls, a yarn crawl, a quilting crawl and a pub crawl all going on at the same time each day for the next 3 days. I said, I had to schedule those that way so I could go to the malls with my shopping friends one day, yarn friends the next day and quilting friends on Saturday. The Father’s day picnic is Sunday so I couldn’t do anything that day this year. Dean asked which of the meals each day I would be joining him for. I told him he was on his own for lunch but we would eat at the park on Thursday night, the Ranch on Friday night and the festival Saturday night. “You’ll be too busy with the car show to even miss me and you know it.” He nodded his head and put the papers down. I flipped to an old black and white movie on cable and turned the lights off in our room. Dean pulled me closer and his hands slid under my top while the heroine made eyes at the hero. We made love slow and gently and for a couple of hours before exhaustion nearly killed my climax. I warned him that choosing between sleep and sex would be an easy choice in the next few years. He laughed and curled around me with a hand on my belly saying good night to our kids while I answered texts from the grown ones. Rich yelled good night on his down the hall to the nanny’s room. Dean stopped moving and said, we forgot to shut the bedroom door, do you think he heard us?” I said mmhmm and showed him the text “ew gross, you’re already knocked up shouldn’t you quit until the babies are like, my age?” I had texted him a sorry gif before he ran through the great room and up the stairs. “he has headphones and he didn’t have to stay down stairs either” Dean agreed then asked when my niece would arrive and how long she would live in. I didn’t really answer him out loud. I was kinda snoring and said stop talking and good night telepathically. 

My niece, nephew and sister descended on us at 8 the next morning. Dean was up making breakfast in his boxers when Allison let them in. My niece had a key because she had been working in my work room on things for the nursery for weeks. She laughed at the polar bears on Dean’s boxers as she lead her brother and mother upstairs. Dean sat my breakfast on the table beside the bed and whispered I think your sister just moved in with Robert and Allison. I was not ready to get up yet and just layed there pouting. He hadn’t come in saying I love you with kisses and gentle strokes on my body. “dang that woman she ruins everything.” I muttered as I pulled Dean into a kiss and sat up to eat my breakfast in bed.” Dean kissed me again then went off to shave and dress for the day. He was pulling Baby out of the garage when I blew him a kiss and loaded my family into my truck for the mall walk today.   
Allison leaned over the back of my bench seat and asked how I kept such a hot man around. She off handedly said, momma never seems to keep them like you do.” I glanced over at my sister and grimaced. She was newly back from a failed romance in New England, which had came on the heals of her long term love interest dying. I pointed out that Dean had only been around about 6 months. Allison keep on saying that since the quads were on their way Dean would be around for a lot longer than another few months. I had to agree with her. I admitted that Dean had taken his vows seriously when we had married. But I said it was also just as great to have my sister home for the celebration too. I patted Carla’s shoulder then. She said she had a favor to ask later and we drove on cracking jokes and making smart assed comments until we arrived at the furthest mall from home. My dad stiffened when he saw my sister. I didn’t think about him driving a group to the mall today. I thought he would be on the pub crawl. They greeted each other cautiously then I introduced him to her kids. They looked at him then at me then the light dawned in Roberts face and he whispered to his sister, “ her power source” Allison got it then. I would explain about it later as I looked around at my friends sitting at tables in the food court and said, which cards are we going to melt here? Most of the women patted a purse or pocket and we descended on the closest candle shop. Allison knew almost every woman so she introduced her brother and mother, I stepped in to introduce other new comers. We emerged from the candle shop with our bags and took them to the drivers sitting in the food court with a chess board, checkers and playing cards at different tables. Piper’s sons Wyatt and Chris were playing poker with Rich and Dad was keeping them supplied with cookies and ketchup packets when my foreman walked up with a few bags of salt water taffy. We left our packages with the men and headed back out, leaving Robert behind this time. We looked through the novelty store and passed by clothing stores but entered most of the others except for shoes. We moved on to our lunch destination around 1 and were at the next mall at 3. We repeated weaving in and out of stores while teens carried bags back to the food court for tips in order to do their own shopping. Each lady stopped at a cash machine at one time or another to get cash to tip the teens. Finally we were done and ready to go home. I put Robert in the drivers seat since he hadn’t walked the malls just ate and played games in the food court. He stopped at the new house to drop off our bags and then shuttled us over to the other shuttle for the car show. We met up with Dean at Baby’s space in the show. I looked around at the other Impala’s and I heard him brag, “Aint none of them as cherry as Baby.” Robert asked me why my truck wasn’t in the show. I told him I didn’t want to leave it and ride in the vans to the malls. When Rich’s truck is running then my truck will start the show circuit then retire when Rich’s truck is finished. Rich, Kevin and Tommy approached and greeted their cousins and Aunt. We all found our spot to eat and were served smoked meats and potato salad with tea and pop the tables were set up so we could almost all see each other and we talked over each other for the night. At sundown Cas arrived with my truck to shuttle us home. 

My sister stopped breathing when he walked up. I did a mental head shake then thought better of it. Carla didn’t embrace the Godly gifts I possessed. She had her own powers though through Wiccan practices and the balance between her gifts and Cas’ could be a good one. I would let this one ride I thought. If it worked out great if not then I would smooth things over and let them go on. I introduced them and Cas kind of brushed her off. My sister started asking questions. I explained that he was in the same business I was only on a lower level. She sighed and said great another one destined to leave me hanging. I said "things will go your way someday… you just have to let things happen naturally." Carla looked at all the pretty people gathered around us and sighed again. She felt like the ugly duckling again I knew how she felt. I couldn’t solve her mental problems though so I knew I had to back away. Carla started conspiring. We returned to the house and retreated to our rooms earlier than usual. Dean was surprised that we didn’t’ spend much time visiting. I told him we did a lot of visiting in the truck. He said speaking of truck. “I found pumpkin” my old ford that had been wrecked by Kev and Rich’s father and was towed away never to be seen again. I had been looking for it for 14 years. Dean said Bobby got his hands on a title search and sent me the contact info. They were going to scrap it but I bought it and another one. We can make it a double cab like you wanted and even extend the bed.” “After we finish Rich’s truck right?” Dean stopped and agreed.


	24. Final Frustrations

Looming over Dean as he realizes his hand are tied to the wall behind his head, I smile. “Darlin’ relax and when ever you need a break you can ask for one. All you have to say is the safe word. Do you remember it?” Dean swallows hard then nods. I straddle his wet crotch then slide back a little more so that I can pull the pants down further off his hips. A trickle of fear sends a shiver down Dean’s body. I’ve been in some really weird moods lately and he’s not so sure that crazy pregnant super being would be such a fun way to experience some pain filled enjoyment. He’s not fully confident in his powers yet either. 

Once Dean is free of the wet clothes I settle astride him again and pull his length up between us. He doesn’t seem fully ready for any of this so I pull and press against him until his body responds. I slide down his shaft to ride him like we have done many times before but then I start asking for favors. I promise to slide up or down if he promises to menial chores at the house or offers pleasuring items to me. I move slowly, methodically over Dean as he tries to keep track of his promises and the costs for each. Finally when he mentally exhausted and hovering at the edge of collapse instead of climax I remove myself from him. I leave him tied to the bed as he whispers then yells the release word. I laugh at him and move to the galley. The boat bobs and lurches as he thrashes to get his knife with his feet or to get to his wrist with his teeth. I come back with a half pint of strawberries mashed and sugared for Sundaes or shortcakes. I return to my perch over him but not where he can enter me or move me. 

“(y/n), baby please lets stop this, I’ve said the safe word. I have promised you a ton of stuff. I really, really need to get up. PLEASE!” he begs. Sucking on the spoon I just shake my head slowly and drip the juice near his lips. He kisses back when I near his lips. He’s gentle and full of need in just a few seconds. I seat him fully in his place near my center. With one strong rock I climax around him and pull his own climax from him. He is very ashamed of the quick draw but I was finally released from the need that had been weighing on me for so long that I didn’t care. I moved one knot to release him and he jumped up from the berth when he removed to the other tie and looked back at me. 

“Woman, that was truly the worst experience I have ever had. I, I…”He couldn’t go on. A look at me he figured it out. He could feel the need but the dissatisfaction I had been feeling the last few weeks as my pregnancy progressed and Dean became less enthusiastic in our love making because he was more fearful. He took me in his sweaty arms and wrapped his body around me and swore from the depths of his heart. “I will let you set the pace from now on and when I’m feeling hesitant I won’t use the safe word for anything less than pain.” We slipped back into swimming clothes we kept on the boat and pulled out of the cove. We showered at the Marina then drove home to have a quiet night in bed. 

Dean called the house on the way home and declared the house out of bounds for everyone but Magda and the midwives. He left it up to Sam where to put people and how to handle Kevin and Rich. Kevin remembered the last month before Rich was born so he helped with Rich. Dean and I entered a quiet and calm house. We made our way to the bedroom and to take a relaxing nap. 

Dean managed to keep things going quietly for about 3 days before the hoards descended on us again. Dean looked at me and asked if there was some way to escape all of this so the baby’s wouldn’t be born to chaos. I shook my head and suggested going to the ranch, he declined that asking about a bunker? I shot down that idea then felt a cramp. Oh boy, it was time, 6 weeks early but time. 

Dean turned into braindead paperweight at that moment. I yelled for Magda and asked her to gather the midwives. I texted the boys and Sam about the babies and then pulled my go bag from the closet along with Deans. Sam came in and lead Dean to the van.


	25. Happy Endings

Sam drove us to the birthing center where we were preregistered. The Midwives were there and a doctor that had delivered Kevin was on duty. He congratulated me then went off to the ready room just in case he was needed. The babies were monitored closely and one by one that made their way into the world. Each weighed nearly 5 pounds and were healthy. The whole ordeal took less than 6 hours because I have had fast births previously. Finally the nurses took the babies to the nursery and the midwives followed them. 

Each midwife had powers to protect the babies or reverse anything the babies might do. Dean was over the moon. He watched each life emerge and his smile got bigger and bigger. He was torn between being with the baby or being with me when I sent him to the nursery. The nurses did a great job helping me clean up and ready myself for nursing. Dean had a premonition about which baby needed it the most. He would roll the bed through the door and hand me the baby. Each had no trouble latching on or nursing. Dean was in love. He loved watching them nurse. He was right there for diapers and bathing. He practically took over being their nurse until I insisted he sit to eat or laydown to sleep.  
After staying 2 extra days at the birthing center, our entourage left in a crowd of cars and mini vans. We skipped a minivan for the quads and took a stretch home. Dean had hired a pair of night nurses for the babies and I loved him all the more for the effort he put in.

The final months of that year were very peaceful for us. The babies were just as Dean described them. Their brother’s were as in love with them as their dad was and we had quite a team to take on anything the area had to throw at us. 

There would be times when we had problems Dean and I would have to handle but the time for Dean to have the life he deserved was now and he had a gang of friends around to make sure he had all the real life he ever wanted.


End file.
